The Arrackaz Wolf
by Lolo25
Summary: After an incident that happened between Billy and Mandy things were a bit shaky with them, as soon as it starts to clear up wolves come, and secrets are kept. Can Mandy figure out what lies deep inside her and Billy before Mating Season starts.
1. Chapter 1

_Billy 16 - wolf, part of Arrackaz Wolf Clan ( Did Research he is apparently is part werewolf. Making up some parts so it fit my story. )_

_Mandy 16 - Straight A student, best friend to Billy. May not realize he's part wolf._

_Grim- Will be in some parts of the story. Don't worry Grim Fans._

_Others- lazy to name off. _

_Look at Wikipedia for information Billy is a werewolf, I going to make him smart okay, after studying with Mandy his IQ went up to hers something over IDK? _

_Setting- many areas in and out of endsville_

_Personalities will change through the story_

Howling at night

Mandy was asleep in her bed dreaming of nothing. It was strange she would sleep soundly but something was making her squirm."Damn it why now, I can't sleep, why," then her thoughts went back to Billy. She began to be pissed off more. "He is so stupid!" She looked out the window only to see a dark figure sitting on the ground. Then howling started,"What the hell! Silvia stop it!" Mandy shouted down to the animal who kept on howling. She didn't feel like going down there to shut it up. She put her head the pillow and try to get some rest.

When she made it to class a usual before anyone else, the difference was Billy wasn't with her.'I wonder where is Billy?' she then shook her head from the silly thought. Still she wonder.

Class started Billy wasn't still here. Ms. Butterbean was doing role. When she got to Billy name she called twice before marking him absent,"I'm here! Sorry my mom wouldn't allow me to leave until my bed was made correctly." he blushed a bit as everyone laughed except Mandy who wasn't laughing, by her friend stupidity.

During class Billy peeked over at Mandy who was squirming in her seat,"Uh... Mandy are you okay." he whispered while Ms. Butterbean was listening to music. Mandy shot him a glare meant buzz off."Okay Okay. Fine, but did you hear howling last night." Mandy seemed to cock her eyebrow with interest,"Talk to me at lunch." she explained.

At lunch Bill told her he thought it was Silvia howling like that. Mandy shook her head to the suggestion,"it was a wolf," she coolly said taking a bite of her beans. Billy got up only to look green in the face."Mandy see ya I'm going to the nurse's offices." Billy hurried out the cafeteria. Leaving Mandy alone the table, thats until Irwin got pinch for coming near her.

Billy was in the boys bathroom before heading for the nurse."Why now this doesn't make since." he asked himself looking at his eyes narrowing. He pulled his hat down to hide his eyes from fellow peers. Shoving his hands with claws into his pockets.

He was able to make it to the nurse's office without running into no one. He heard a familiar voice,'Shit Mandy near by.' he knocked fiercely on the door but not to loud for her to hear. It to soon she made him freeze in the knocks, he couldn't face her like this, he made low grow, which he tried to hide but fail. Mandy ignored what she thought it his stomach."Billy here your homework you forgot it with you backpack." she gave a sigh,"If your still worried about that incident 3 days ago its fine so talk to me." she started to tap her foot which meant she was losing patients. The bell rang 1 minute ago and they were still there."Mandy you should go back to class, before you get in trouble." he started knocking again hoping to get a answer."Billy why are you..." she seen his fangs as he frowned,"Mandy I have to go!" he shouted running home.

Mandy was at home can't believe Billy had fangs. She couldn't see his eyes they where covered by he's hat. She couldn't focus on her homework, she was either helping Billy at his house or before 6:30 he come over help on his homework. It was now 6:55 pm now. She moaned. Her mom Claire came home asked Mandy what she wanted for dinner. Mandy shook her head which meant she wasn't hungry. Mandy was to busy thinking about the fangs.

Mandy fell asleep while clenching her legs together,'again why can't I sleep.' she slowly got out of her bed. She figure to take walk.

Mandy was looking at the moon not noticing someone or something following her. She stopped at corner at a broken street light. So the moon guided her. She heard growling as she walked, Mandy fasted walk around the corner. The thing now at the same speed as Mandy who was running. She was cold, and panting as she ran. She wasn't paying attention to where she was running, she tripped on a rock. She was bleeding from shoulder. She wore her everyday outfit, a flower pink short dress with black short leggings, gloves that had finger cut offs. The thing was a wolf. Mandy look at with trembling eyes normally she wouldn't be afraid of it but for some reason she was. The wolf licked the blood up and then started to lick her wound. It stopped licking her shoulder it placed it muzzle on her lips. Shocked and appalled Mandy knew it wasn't normal wolf , she got up and ran home. The wolf walked back in the shadows.

Mandy touched her lips as she laid back down, baffled by the wolf. She was still trembling from the cold and the so called kiss. She never knew a wolf had feelings like a human, at the most part only a werewolf had feelings of a human. She then touched her shoulder the blood was licked clean of the cut, that was still there but no more blood.

The next morning it was Saturday she went to talk to Billy. She still felt the muzzle against her lips. She had to forget last night about the wolf.

She knocked on the door once to see that Billy's mom Gladiolus sighed at Mandy. Over the years Mandy fought with Billy mom about a relationship is only a friendship kinda of thing."Billy you non- "GIRLFRIEND" is here !" she shouted at her son who came down in a quick pace."Uh Mandy, hey how are you doing." for her he acted like yesterday never happen, the fangs."Billy are you okay," she gave a angered tone in her voice. Billy mood changed more serious his eyes narrowed."Mandy you should go mom is still mad about that incident 3 days ago remember." he was about to close the door on her until she smoothly slid through."I'm staying Billy and was now 4 days ago actually. " she sarcastically replied. Billy sighed leading her upstairs to talk. Gladiolus sighed in frustration and took more relaxing pills.

In Billy's room they sat on his bed which was now big enough for two. Mandy noticed his room really change blue curtains, grey carpeting, everything matched."So what is it Mandy, wasn't my mouth, or wasn't my mood." looked at her with narrowed eye. She looked away, usually she wouldn't be all this embarrassed. She then felt him close to her ear, his going around her waist grabbing a hold of her dress. She heard a low growl from Billy. She got off the bed and shouted,"BILLY!" she calmed down by his soft eyes, she started for the door,"... See ya." she swung the door open and hurried home.

Billy sat there not feeling guilty on making Mandy flustered. He looked the bathroom mirror he knew more he think of the season to find mate soon coming up more he'd worried about the clan he was forced to join on his 13th birthday.

Flashback:

Billy- Hello where I am!

figure- your with the wolf clan of Arrackaz, you be be force to join for being a werewolf.

Bill- Wait I'm... *looks into mirror* not a wolf.

Flashback end

"Damn it I need to focus on my normal life instead the life of a wolf," he began to walk back to his bed. He threw his hands on his face covering them from the ceiling,"more I think of her more need her." Billy slowly fell asleep.

Mandy at night ignored the howls every night trying to avoid that wolf. As Mandy keep trying to figure out who the wolf was, closer and closer she is in danger.

_I hoped that you enjoyed the first Chap. I mean when I writing I was listening to music and watching TV while writing, so this mostly researched and imagination came with this story._

_For people who enjoyed it I'll keep writing. I did say personalities will change sometimes as going through the story._

_Billy wolf ( I'll quote think of Anime, so Billy doesn't have a big nose, and he is really really hot. Not even Mandy can resist.) Mandy stuck with a friend who's a wolf yet she doesn't realized it yet._

_Like it keep reading if not well I'm glad you read the first chap. Keep track to see if a new chap is posted yet! _

_Thanks for reading! =D The Grim Reaper is eating my candy T-T I'll KILL HIM! =(_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well here number 2 =D_

Jealousy isn't all that Bad

Mandy was walking to school only to see Billy waiting for her. She remembered yesterday, she begin to have a light blush."Look Mandy yesterday was just... hormones you know last year we were force to learn about sex." Billy knew she wouldn't by it she was to smart,"Its fine Billy com'on lets go." she said continuing walking. Billy knew she was pissed off at him so he would do want she say for the whole day."Right behind you." shouted Irwin running away from Spreg. The bully of the school,"Come back geek!" he shouted after Irwin. Billy thought he was going to get pounded he forgot he going to get pounded a lunch. He walked even glummer.

During class of physical ed they were running a lap. Billy had buries on his arms that Spreg gave as a present. Mandy sighed,"Billy you need to take charge in your life if not people going to keep pounding you." she said "accidentally" tripping Mindy on her face. She smirked as Mindy cried about a broken nail. Billy couldn't help but to crack up at Mindy's "incident".

During relaxation time, Mandy went to the school's roof.'Billy seem his self than yesterday,' she remembered how nice it felt to be touch by him.'I hate being a female... oh well,' she was startled by a animal that seem to be looking at her. She walked back to the room most of her peers were at. She darted eyes quickly for Billy, she jumped by Irwin who covered his face."Irwin had you seen Billy?" she asked pulling his tie. He shook quickly. She walked out with her pack to go home.

At home it passed the time Billy was suppose to come over. She was watching TV to see a long fellow in a black robe, with a scythe."Hey Grim," she glumly said flipping through channels."Whats the matter with you child never seen utterly depressed before?" he asked only to sit down next her."Grim to tell the truth had you ever dealt with werewolves." she stopped on horror movie marathon.

Grim remember he dated a wolf for a day,"Well to tell you, I try to avoid all those creatures." Grim distinctly remembered Dracula. Mandy annoyed she asked one last question before returning to her room,"Can you reap them." Grim laughed,"Child only the zombies, rest well hey have to be killed." he said falling asleep standing up."Bone head." she started upstairs.

Billy was throwing the ball up while his parents were fighting over again about going to college. He was pretty sure he choose to do better in school so he would stay with his best friend Mandy. He sighed thinking of Mandy was enough for him to stay sane. He was mad his wolf trait made him leave.'Why is my wolf side acting up now." His questioning change into fury,"I never wanted this, I just wanted a normal life," laying back down trying to calm down, something snapped in him.

Billy nails grew, eyes narrowed, and fangs started to grow in."No not now." he fell to his hands and knees only to meet the feet of the leader wolf."Hey Billy, listen just wanted to remind your human hormones will fuse with your wolf side. So if Mandy happen to be outside, and you see her..." he chuckled."You'll lost your purity to her." They left him in the wolf form. Billy laid down on his bed just staying in his room not go out to find her.'Uh... Just need to sleep.' he closed his eyes slowly.

She looked in the mirror of the canopy her parents bought her."Billy stopped coming over, he never showed up here with Irwin to watch some TV," she gave some what a sad sigh."Why do I feel like miss him but don't. Damn I hate this. Hes the only who actually put me through hell. Like now, hes putting me through hell now." she stepped away from the mirror, while looking a picture she would had on the side of the mirror, just one. She smirked,"Just when I thought I was about be killed by a giant squid, bird, shark thing, he drops a giant 48 ton Chandler on it head. Says its by accident. Though he may ask me if I had scratch or bruises, he be scratched up, bruised to the extent of walking funny for days. He gave concern about me and not himself." she felt tears welling up in her eyes,"Why me," she laid only to fall asleep, dreaming of something she wouldn't imagine in awhile.

The next day, Billy spotted Pif coming over to talk to Mandy. Billy snarled at him, Billy knew that Pif came to ask her something that dealt with sexual content."Hey Mandy you want to come on date with me." Billy some how answered for Mandy,"Sorry hanging out with me today." Mandy shot him the angered glare, he some knew she was glaring at him but continue any way,"I mean com'on every girl in the school had gone with you long enough for you to knocked them up. I know some girls haven't gone with you yet. So have your fun with them and stay away from Mandy okay." Pif walked away only a bit frighten by Billy aggressiveness. Some people might call it protecting his property or wolf language Pif was like a alpha wolf coming in to take his territory.

Mandy was squirming in her seat again"Mandy are you sure your okay." Billy showing concern than a goofy smile."F- Fine Billy," she said can't keep sturdiness in the pencil, Billy didn't believe her,"Ms Butterbean Mandy might not feel well." he raised his hand."Okay Mandy go to the nurse office, Billy assist her please." he nodded opening the door, before leaving he shot all his classmates a glare especially Pif.

That day she was sent home early, Billy was back to himself. During the relaxation time Sperg came over to Billy for the end of the school day present."Run away BILLY!" shouted Pud'n and Irwin."Hey dweeb ready for a pounding." as soon as Sperg swung at Billy something stopped him. Billy hand grabbed the fist,"Look Sperg skip me today, you know I heard that your mother hated you. Its a surprise that your still in school, I mean what really you shouldn't be at school any way." Billy was now bending and putting pressure on his fist before walking away.

Mandy was asleep while putting pressure on something, and moaning Billy's name. She popped up only to be sweating and blushing."Did I... why did I shout Billy name." she looked at the clock."9:00 really now," she wanted to sleep,'Is Billy jealous of Pif or is just acting stupid.' she laid back down falling asleep.'Maybe he is, he was right about Pif dated almost every girl in the school.' She felt sleepy again after thinking to herself. She mumbled before drifting off in sleep,"maybe jealousy for Billy isn't all that bad."

Outside a the wolf was there not howling but sitting there looking up at Mandy's window sill. After an 1 hour later it left into the night.

_I know kinda of a dull chapter but the story is barely starting._

_So theres Billy, Grim ( Kinda ) , Mandy, ( Lazy again ) others._

_I hope you like it if not won't be mad._

_Tell me if I need to change anything if not well again enjoy the story._

_Hey Grim say Hi! * mumbling * Ass- Hole ( pardon language ) Well Grim say see ya sexy_

_NO I didn't say dat' Mon' !_

_Well not my freakin' problem! =( Jeez bag of Bones_

_I heard that Mon'_

_Bye Bye =) STOP EATING MY CANDY GRIM! =( * Runs to the area with TV *_

_* TV explodes* MY TV! First Rico with my lamp Now you with my TV! Why! =\_


	3. Chapter 3

_Please read the first 2 chaps or you might not understand thanks._

Forest Nightmares

Mandy managed a few hours of sleep after another dream,"My mind is fucking irritating me now! Why?" she sat on the side of her bed sighed,"5:39. Wow this is a beautiful 8 hours of sleep." she sarcastically said to herself. Her thoughts drifted off to her friend Billy, who been acting strange for a while. She felt restless after the sight of his mouth, that wolf kissing her. Everything is so wried so not normal. She got up to change for the school day.

Mandy walked to where she and Billy meet. She wasn't paying attention to the point of her running into someone."Hey Mandy," Billy said grabbing her shoulders. She just paused, then angered flowed in,"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she shouted shoving him but not to the ground."Mandy what happen to your shoulder its scratched." Her anger subsided by her brown- blued eyed friend."One day I fell and scratched my shoulder. Simple," her green eyes seemed more uneasy than angered. They walked off to school in silence."Mandy are sure your well enough for school?" he asked showing a heart felt smile."Yeah Billy I'm fine." she tonelessly said.

During Science their teacher was passing lab projects. Billy and Mandy be stuck with different people."So class come up and draw a name." he said in a gruff voice. Billy was up he got the slip of paper, though everyone else was finding their partner he waited for Mandy.

Mandy drew and looked at it was Pif she remember last week ago he snapped by Pif coming. She heard Billy groaned,"I don't be with her!" Mandy came over to see who was his partner."You got Mindy." he shook sorrowfully,"Who your partner?" he dazedly looked up at the ceiling."Pif," showing him the slip. He sighed,"Well again separated for another project. Have fun." he gave cheerful smile walking out of the class room. Pif came only to give a modest smile sitting next to her."So Mandy whats our project on?" he asked prompting his head. She lazily responded,"Wolves." walking out of the class room.

At lunch Sperg was looking for Billy to pound with the others. Mandy was joined by Pif since Billy wasn't there."Why wolves?" he asked leaning to her. She placed her hand on his face,"'Cause no reason. It easy simple and you'll probably might understand," she got up and walked out of the lunch area. Pif yelled back,"How about hair gel!"

After school, Mandy didn't walked back home instead she went to the forest to find that wolf. She seen that the wolf was asleep. The sun shined on the reddish brownish hide."A red wolf I've never heard of those kind." She thought out aloud stepping on a twig. The wolf sprang up only to walked up to the blonde haired girl. Mandy fell on a up rooted while walking backwards."Ow damn it," she said only to be faced to faced with the wolf. She grabbed branch had it facing the wolf who kept coming towards her.'Shit why doesn't this wolf run away from a threat.' her thoughts made her realized that wolf had her on her back.'What the fuck is wrong with this wolf.' The wolf lowered its self then placed its paw on her waist line. She stopped it before it could do anything else. Her face was red. The wolf went back to sleep, as she just ran back to her house.

That night she managed to research the mating season of wolves."It should applied for werewolves if I'm not mistaken." she ponder only remembering Grim dated that wolf during the start of mating season. Her thought went to Billy who vanished during lunch."Billy must be miserable with Mindy, the one who practically made Irwin almost expelled for cussing out the teacher. That bitch is really pissing me off." she felt herself clenching the feeling within in her legs."Stop squeezing legs! I hate do things to ease it up." she groaned laying down slipping her panties off. She placed one finger on her wet area,"Its really wet this time," Before Mandy had time to push in her mother shouted,"Mandy Billy here!" She slipped her underwear back on only to be running down stairs.

"Billy," she panted. He gave a goofy grin like usual. She gave a irritating glance,"Why are you even here? Don't you have a project to work on?" Billy looked down at his feet."Mandy we're now partners." Mandy gave a look of thats "BULL SHIT","BULL Crap!" she punched him in the arm. He only flinched a little."No lie." he laughed, twisting his red hat to the side."Look," she snatched the note out of his hand."Wait you asked to be switch why." Billy cheeks turned pink."Pif. I didn't want him touching you, plus he purposely traded Irwin for your name." Mandy smirked,"Well I'm doing on wolves," Billy seemed to be into the idea,"So you do the writing and I do the drawing." Mandy only sighed for what it meant she agreed. He left in a hurry, she remembered her feeling, it was gone. She groaned,'I wait this I wish it would never start." she walked back upstairs.

That night, Billy was drawing pictures of wolves. He knew that if he drew the pictures Mandy won't have to do much work. His mother came upstairs in huff,"Billy did you skip school today?" Billy frowned,"Yes, only because Spreg was going to give new bruises over old ones." She tapped her foot,"Well I thought it was Pif who you got mad at." Billy cock his eyebrow in questioning."Because he came over last week and told me you threaten him about going near Mandy. And that you asked to be with Mandy for a partner to your teacher." she had look of worry as her son was about respond back."Yeah so what if I trade the prev partners. Besides "MOTHER" he now got another to screw around with. I mean they could talk about clothes and stuff." Billy smiled,"not like I think about having sex with her, so no worries." He got off the bed and shut door in her face. Billy heard his mother crying as she walked away.

Mandy got enough rest to go out again.'Uh.. I have no idea why I'm going to look for that wolf.' she sat on her bed remembering last week when Billy's grip got tight on her shoulder."Mating season is two weeks away." she went downstairs to a sleeping Grim."Bone head." she scoffed leaving her house.

In the forest Mandy wasn't afraid of it anymore, but the clenching of her legs was pissing her off. She saw a dark shadow in front of her, she walked to careful only to see its just a fallen tree. She sighed,"nothing tonight. She turned around to be facing the wolf from early. She stepped toward it hoping it run away, it did the same."Your not a scarred of humans nor try to stay from them. The wolf sniffed at her leggings. Mandy stepped away a little, the wolf was moving closer. Mandy just at down next to the fallen tree. The wolf placed its paw on her waist line then moved it down to her thighs, Mandy breathing turned heavy. The wolf only licked the side of her neck.'Damn it why like this,' she realized it was a male wolf. The wolf stopped and stared into her green eyes. She seen that it wasn't a normal wolf,'a wolf with bluish- brownish eyes, reddish- brownish fur. Its a werewolf', she got up as the wolf moved aside going into the woods. Mandy felt that it has to be someone in Endsville.

_Well hoped you like the third chap. Some funny parts here there._

_NO! Its not LIKE DAMN TWILIGHT! Its Billy and Mandy story. So all you Damn twilight fans reading this think of Billy and Mandy okay._

_*Twilight in the back ground* Damn it Grim I said burn it not put on my new TV!_

_Sorry Mon' Bella is so sexy. _

_*throws up* Your a freak of nature!_

_*DVD explodes* Now watch TV. Normal TV please and thank you._

_So Keep reading enjoy this Fanfic. Ugh my stomach from saying that dumb Movie title. =)_

_Billy and Mandy are so adorable! =3_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you like it so far if not well fine with me you can comment for though. Thoughts anything._

_On with the story._

_Author's Note: I gave hints of who the the wolf is. And more hints of a up coming scene some of you will enjoy._

_Again personalities will change a lot, and well it'll flip flop._

Aggressiveness

Mandy got every name of red head, blue brown eyed people, all the while crossing out Billy's name. She sighed,'Out of these people Billy couldn't be the wolf. He's to nice, and fragile. Also...' she shook fiercely at her thought. She gave a frown looking in the mirror, looking at the calender.'I know its not a any female cause initially I seen its... So, then who.' she began to become puzzled all the boys name was all crossed out. Grim came up to see that Mandy was sitting at her computer reading a website,"What are you doing child?" Grim skimming through the blog."Grim do wolves in mating season get aggressive with finding a mate. Or already found their mate and try to keep anyone away from her." Grim laughed,"Well if you want my reason, is it a werewolf your worried about. Or a project." Mandy gasped, then gave a socked in the reaper jaw that to the point his head falls off. She picked the bodiless head up, showing anger in her eyes,"Now do they. And why?" she asked trowing him to the floor adding pressure, Grim shouted,"Yes Yes they do, because if they don't show their not strong enough to protect her, she'll leave. You know normal wolves." Mandy eased the pressure then throwing him into his body scattering bones everywhere.

At school, Mandy noticed Mindy took Billy's hat. She felt angered fill up,"Mindy why the hell do you have Billy's hate!" Mindy smirked,"Sperg gave it to me to have so I'd be his girlfriend," she chuckled."Heres your boyfriend's hat, he's in his locker." Mandy shot her a death look which meant,"I'LL KILL YOU DAMN IT!" she went to his locker and twisted the combination. Billy popped out on the floor. He gave a laugh,"Thanks Mandy I owe you one." he took out a piece of paper from his note book."Here's your hat." she exchanged it for the drawing Billy did. It was a grey timber wolf."B- Billy how did draw this," then she shot him that Bullshit look."You traced this." He shook his head in a no proposal. She gave a small smile,"Well I finished the report I put it in our Science class." She continued to the homeroom with her only real friend she can trust.

The class before lunch, was Science. It was Billy and Mandy turn. Some people thought Billy traced the wolf pictures. Mandy gave the report,"Any questions? Anyone... I thought so your turn Spreg and Irwin." Mandy tonelessly said with Billy right behind her. Billy over heard Pif say something about him."What was that prev." Billy turned around in his sit."Oh all I said was that you are friends with Mandy so you can get A's all around." Pif answered. Billy chuckled,"So you never had sex with Mindy yet then." Pif was stunned by Billy's words."Death got your tongue, or maybe your just to vein to see that you can't talk." Billy got off the chair,"Oh yeah Pif last week that wasn't even a threat it just a way for you to piss on yourself , which you smell like you did." Billy headed to the door,"this is a threat, tell my mother anything else to the point of me being grounded your going have several broken limbs." Pif sat there, look like he was about to past out.

At lunch Mandy was looking at Billy to see any change in he's mood. He caught her staring at him"Yes Mandy?" he gave a typical grin. She frowned again. She walked to trash can and threw her food away. Billy was puzzled by her reactions, so he followed her.

On the roof Mandy sat there looking out at the golden colored trees. Billy came right behind her placed a hand on her scratched shoulder. She shivered a little,"What Billy?" he sat down only to hug her."Mandy are you mad at me, and if you are just say it or give me a sock in a arm you forgive me." She felt the same breath of the wolf that licked her neck. She started to squeeze her legs again. Billy felt her doing that strange motion. Billy was breathing heavily in her ear. A light blush formed upon her face."Billy stop it and no I'm not mad." she tried pull away from him. Billy held on not releasing her from his embrace."Mandy please tell me." he felt his wolf side trying to be free again."Please just say you are or are not mad at me." Mandy shook her head to answer no. Her clenching stop."Billy can you come over today." she asked tonelessly. Billy got up and smiled back to her to answer yes.

Mandy was doing her homework she seemed to able to focus more, she figured she needed food for the brain. She heard a knock on the door. Billy was there with smile. She sighed moving a side for him to come in.'So Billy isn't the werewolf.' she was snapped out her train of thought,"Yo Mandy you know something I think my mom hates you." Mandy replied sarcastically,"She does." Billy chuckled by his friend sarcasm,"No but really she thinks we're dating in secrete." He gave goofy grin as Mandy closed the door and sat down on the couch."Billy can I asked you something." she grabbed his shirt collar, all the while making his red hat fall off."And it better not be your stupid answers." He grabbed her hand, and got up close to her face with smooth smile."Then whats your question?" she tried to keep her cool,"Did you hear howls last night," Billy smirked,"If the ones not from my parents room... then no." he huskily said. Mandy removed her hand from her friends grip, she glared at him for doing the complete opposite. She got her answer but his hair and eyes said that he was the wolf."Billy friends tell each other things right." Billy nodded."Then if you had secrete you wouldn't hide it would you." Mandy didn't understand why she became so wried around her friend, only her friend. Billy eyes gleamed in the setting sun. Mandy saw his eyes narrow."Mandy I have to go," he left her in full confusion, with his hat in hand.

That night Mandy laid there awake not moving her eyes off the moon."Billy can't be the, he shouldn't be the wolf." She felt tears welling up again she blinked some away hating that emotion in return.

Billy was in wolf form laying down in the forest to be visited by a Black werewolf. Billy changed back only to have anger boil inside him. The leader wolf changed into his human form,"So Billy how was your day." Billy clenched his fist till they were pale white a the knuckles. The leader wolf eyes were red, like blood."So your feeling like you need that special some one with you to ease that pain. You won't let your wolf side have it will you." Billy turned his head the other way. The leader wolf laughed,"Just a word of advice, you should be careful when mating season starts. You can be really really aggressive when it starts." He said turning back into wolf form going back into the shadows. Billy stand there feeling tried he changed back into his wolf part and ran back home.

He entered the second story window that led to his room. He sighed only to be startled by a sleeping Milkshakes. He flopped on the bed only to fall asleep in a uncomfortable slumber.

_Well Well nice forth Chap isn't. Don't worry it won't end early. _

_Stories like these need to grow. I might need time to process everything I wrote down._

_Grim make me a sandwich._

_*mumbles*_

_Fine! *smacking* _

_So keep reading!_

_Oh and hope that Grim doesn't become dog food soon._

_Wait Mon' I mean... See ya readers._

_Thats a good grim reaper._

_XD Whats going to happen next! Oh I will repeat last time though:_

_PERSONALITIES WILL CHANGE IN STORY!_

_Thank you! =3 Questions or anything you can PM'S me._


	5. Chapter 5

_5 Chap for this story now up and ready =D _

_If you are disturbed about some parts I'm deeply Sorry... but really I'm not =D_

Mating Season Begins

Last week commotions settled down when the came around the weekend. Mandy for one wasn't happy at all,"Mating season starts Saturday which is tomorrow and I still don't know who the werewolf is." She went on her computer for Endsville wolf sightings. She gave disgruntled sigh to zero information on wolf sightings. Her thoughts gone back to Billy who eyes narrowed in the sunset."Billy... he can't be the werewolf." she turned off her computer. She ponder on the dilemma of a werewolf who is oddly attracted to her. She went to the mirror and looked at her body. She let out a sigh of disappointment. She had her mother's body, curves, beautiful complexion, and medium size breast. She stepped away from the mirror and flopped on the bed.'Maybe some rest would do me good.' she closed her eyes slowly at the setting sun.

Mandy had a dream she wouldn't have in a million of years.

Mandy's Dream:

_"Hello...," she got out of her bed."Mom... Dad... anyone?" she went downstairs. She seen that her parents was no where to be found. She seen a creature standing there with claws._

_"Hey Mandy." he turned around with lustful look in his eyes._

_Mandy ran to the living room only to have him chasing her. Her door was lock, she ran to the windows they were lock to,"What the HELL is wrong with these windows!" She turned around to be face by her presumer. _

_He grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her on the couch. She let out winced of pain which quickly changed into a pleasurable moan. He was licking, nipping, kissing her neck."Please stop...Ahh!" she shouted in lust as her presumer started to grind against her hard._

_She shouted his name,"BILLY"_

Mandy woke in sweat and a light blush."Did I really dream me and him." pulled her knees to her chest,"This can't be happening," she moved her hand down to her area. It felt wet and hot,"Why... I can't think about this." She gave a annoyed groan at the time,"3:50 am." She realized must have been really tire, or really caught up in her dream.

Mandy went out before sun rise, she felt the cold morning wind swirled around her. Greeting her with fear, and contentment.

She was in the forest only to hear twigs breaking behind. She turned around to be greeted by a wolf the exact same one. She waited for it to take step forward. The wolf was hesitant, Mandy took the step forward. The looked like it tried to restrain itself from her."I see so your trying to resist me," she gave a scornful glare at it. The wolf lowered it ears to her eyes, she didn't seem to realize it but the wolf was actually calm not vicious. The wolf stared at the sun and ran off. Mandy stand there confused by the wolf who ran away.'Shit I forgot mating season.' she walked back home, she felt like she knew who the wolf was but didn't want to believe it for herself.

That afternoon she received a phone call from Billy who wanted her to come over for the day. Mandy didn't need to be distracted by the wolf.

Mandy came over with her normal irritable mood. For Billy he showed a cheerful mood. Billy mom still was concern about them being alone in his room."Billy you should stay down here for today." as soon she finished they were gone.

In Billy's room Milkshakes was lounging on Billy's bed."So Billy why did you want me over?" she asked sitting in a bean bag chair. Billy had something in his hand."Billy whats that?" she asked clearly not interested. Billy went down to eye level,"Mandy here." he gave her a necklace, representing a flower on it. He knew she wasn't really fond of flowers he'd figure give it to her. She was stunned by the gift,"Billy why?" she asked hooking it around her neck."Well I have no idea, just a sudden urge." he leaned in closer entering her personal bubble. She could had him punched in the face, but his eyes memorize her. She hardly noticed how beautiful they were two colors mixed to make a beautiful color. She felt herself leaning into he's lips. They where a inch away,"Billy are you sure we should..." Mandy was hushed by a finger touching her lips."Mandy I'm not even sure myself." he whispered. They were about to kiss until Billy's mom knocked on the door. Billy flashed a death glare at the door. Mandy seemed a tad bit relieved.

Mandy told him good bye for today, she seen him a little sad. He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all.

Later that night Billy was being lectured by his mother."Billy look at me! I'm talking to you!" she shouted. He glanced back at her then back to the window."BILLY!" she almost shrieked. He snapped at her,"WHAT! What do want me to say want! WHAT!" she became hurt,"Billy please," she was cut off by him. He stood up looking at her with narrow eyes,"No more pleases, no more of those hurt looks you want me to go to college! You want me to do soccer! What else..." he shot her a look of hatred,"And for hell I won't stop seeing Mandy, she's the only one I have for in my miserable life in this very shit hole I call a home!" he knew his wolf side grew with more anger. Gladys just fell down crying while Billy went to the forest.

Mandy looked outside only to see a wolf running to the forest. Mandy knew her encounter with that wolf would lead to close sexual desire.

The wolf stared at the moon. It sat like it knew that Mandy would be coming, which she did. Mandy sat down couple a feet from him. The wolf had some what lust in its own expression it had in its eyes and the movement of its walk. Mandy just wanted to see how he the would react to how she was so willing to let him close to her. The wolf placed both of its paws on it her shoulders, he leaned her back on the ground. Mandy knew if the wolf went back to the human form she can tell who it was. The wolf licked her neck, then it took it muzzle and pushed up Mandy's dress. She was breathing heavily by each touch of his paws. The wolf licked her stomach, all the while, it slid to her vagina. The wolf stopped was he was doing. The wolf placed its muzzle on her lips and ran off. Mandy wasn't appalled by how the wolf reacted to her like Billy would. She felt a smile form upon her face. She got up and went back home.

The next morning she sat in her bath tub feeling strangely happy today. She still doubt it was Billy. Her mood quickly change into a angered mood remembering the incident.'Billy why are you so... cute but yet so stupid.' she really hated how she kept the necklace he gave her. She sunk lower in her warm bath water. She still feel like clenching her legs. She just let out a sigh and waited for her next encounter with the wolf.'I really hate feeling this way.'

_Not even close to ending._

_I oh and Grim was isn't eaten YET!_

_*crunching* DAMN IT Grim stop eating my CANDY! =(_

_Well Grim is asking to get his ass kick. Sorry for language._

_No your not Mon' you cuss me out everyday about me being lazy._

_Sorry for Grim's drama Queen act! O-O'_

_Well Keep reading! XD You don't wanna miss a single chap._

_*warning* Some chaps might be a little dull or dull Sorry! X)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Updating Chap 6 =D _

_Please read the other Chap if this one seemed confusing! =D_

Stop messing with me

Mandy walked down the street only to be stopped by Sperg."Hey Mandy," Spreg stroked his hand on her face. Mandy bit his hand to the point where drawn blood. He winced a little before snatching her necklace."Give that back, you BASTARD!" He chuckled by the blonde female attempt. Mandy went for a low blow at his groin kneeing it hard."Ass- hole never mess with me . She walked off leaving a pain bound Spreg on the sidewalk.

Mandy met Billy at the usual spot they would meet for school. She was a little happy to see her friend was still there. Her oversuspicious to a low level.

Most of the day she felt herself, she would always say yeah or your stupid. But she noticed that Billy really became more than cute... sexy. He was a bit taller like an inch taller. She liked it like that. She couldn't help but not to have a red blush form on her face. Usually she would catch him looking at her.

Billy wanted to show her something before day was over."Billy what is it?" She was clearly losing patients. Billy just took her to a cave with underground flowers growing. She gasped by the sight. Billy pulled her close to him. The cave had it own glow, that added her own natural beauty. Mandy hardly understood why he was doing this."Mandy this your cave only your cave. You alone can invite anyone you like. So can you promise me if anything happens you would not go to this cave." She was stunned by the thoughtful embrace. She nodded in agreement. Bully gave a joyful smile."Okay well see you tomorrow at school Mandy." He left in a hurry.

Mandy was laying down gripping her necklace she was confuse,'Billy mood changes from normal to aggressive, and to lustful. I keep on saying that he isn't the wolf, but mating season started, he acted very..." she closed her eyes. She was became pissed at the thought.

Billy was in his wolf state. He felt his boy hormones going crazy. At the cave he just wanted to fuck Mandy, he also knew he might be able to make it through the season. He heard another werewolf coming, Billy leaped back then biting the neck of the other wolf until it stop breathing. He heard clapping."Nicely done Billy nicely done." said the leader wolf in a tree. Billy snarled while his fur puffed up."Oh don't worry I'll get you if I need you. I just wanted to know you where the strongest wolf... well not as strong as me." he was about to leave,"Remember Billy can't keep your hormones and the natural urge to find your mate." he laughed disappearing. Billy changed back looking a dead wolf. Billy wiped the blood away feeling sick to his stomach by the taste of blood.

At school Billy was again absent. Mandy blew a strain of hair out of her face. Mindy looked over her shoulder. Some kids were afraid that Mindy would be in the hospital, for being in Mandy's personal bubble. Mandy turned around,"Mindy get cheap ass out of my face now." Mindy laughed,"Oh Mandy I'm richer and..." Mindy was cut off by Mandy again,"Shut up whore. If I wanted to be like you then I would had to lose my virginity to a guy here at this school. Pathetic, I mean just so pathetic." Mandy got her backpack getting ready for Math," Mindy stop messing with me before you lose your hair, have your eyes burn in hell." Mandy walked out. She left everyone in gapping horror, Irwin spoke out,"... I thought I was going to hell with Mindy Yo." he got a book thrown at his face.

Mandy wanted to go home early, which she got. Though not realizing that she had Billy's homework.

She found him relaxing in his backyard, her anger began to grow in unbearable rage. Billy cheerful mood went down hill when he seen a pissed Mandy."Oh Mandy look I wasn't feeling good... and- and well I'm better now!" he explained to her. Her mood calmed down, her rage began to cool with inside her. She sat down next to him handing him his homework."Um Mandy can I ask you something?" Mandy gave a him annoyed glare."Can you help me with my homework?" he covered his face from any momentary attacks,"Sure Billy com'on."

After helping him with his homework Mandy stayed for dinner with Gladys giving her dirty looks."So Mandy anything happening with your horrible life." Mandy shrugged then excuse herself from the dining room table. Billy followed her giving his mom he's own dirty look.

In Billy's room Milkshakes occupied the beanbag chair so Billy and Mandy was on the bed."Mandy so I see you have bruised from Spreg." Billy kissing the bruise. This action made her shiver out of fear."Billy its fine he tired to pull one on me yesterday its fine." Billy looked at her full with lust. Mandy felt weak, her legs buckled down on there own. Billy hormones and instincts took over his perspective of whats right or whats wrong."Billy stop... now" her threat fell into a weak whisper. Billy kissed her neck then looking in her eyes he gained his composer back,"Mandy!" he shouted scooted back"Oh man look here sock me I deserve it." he closed he's eyes for incoming pain. Mandy got up and started to walk out the door."Billy make sure your feeling okay." she dimly said.

Billy raked his hand through his hair,'Why Mandy she my friend! I can't be this attracted to her, all those nights she came looking for a werewolf she came looking for me.' Then his mind went back to the conversation they had 2 weeks ago.'I need to tell her before this gets out of hand, before I do anything close to sexual interactions with her or think about doing it to her... I'll lose it!' he felt angered flow in,'Thats what he want me to do. He been watching me seeing if I have the will power to surpass my carnal senses.' Billy flopped on the bed throwing a ball in the air while looking at the ceiling. Billy knew the season was bigger than he could imagine that could lead people lives in danger especially Mandy's life.

Mandy suspicious was bringing her closer to the wolf."Billy please let my guess be wrong." she got ready for the next school day. She knew she found out about the wolf's identity she was even more endanger than she can imagine.

_6 chap done. _

_I have no idea why stayed to almost 1:30 am in the morning._

_Grim a sleep right now so he can't say hi. Sorry 8)_

_Well I'll start writing when I grist wake which about 10 to 11 am._

_Remember anything you have in mind you PM'S me about it._

_By chapter 8 I will be excepting request so yeah._

_Keep reading. XD_

_( So tired... =\ )_

_thanks for reading ^-^' ( really really really TIRE! )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chap 7 ready! XD_

_You can ask for request when I get around Chap 8 to 9! =D _

_You don't have to though._

Do you really need to Know

Grim was reading Mandy's diary."Mm... strange Mandy actually have feelings for a guy shocker." grim realized that he get beat for reading her diary. Mandy came upstairs only to ignore him snatching her diary."Grim do you think Billy's the wolf?" Mandy playing with her necklace. Grim scratched his hairless head,"Mandy why these strange questions?" Mandy shrugged,"Really to say the truth... is that I think Billy is a part of a wolf clan." Mandy looked at Grim's face, it was as he knew what she was talking about."Grim tell me! NOW!" she shouted beginning to become upset. Grim used his scythe to open up a vortex and escape."BONE HEAD!" she shouted.

Billy was reading his comic, each time he got into reading it again his thought always goes back to Mandy,'Please one simple day without losing it.' Billy was called by his dad who head was vacant as space itself."Billy did you make your mother cry." Billy glared at his over sensitive mother,"Billy look at me not her." Billy was about to get ready for school."Billy answer me damn it." he grabbed Billy's shoulder. Billy's wolf instincts reacted as if his father was threating him."Let go of my shoulder Father." Harold tighten his grip."Why did you make her cry." Billy gripped his father wrist making the blood stop flowing."Fuck you Harold." Billy let go going upstairs. Gladys was wailing."Our son hates us! WHY US?" Harold went to comfort her.

At school Mandy spotted Pif coming over towards her,"Pif what is it?" she was clearly annoyed by this. Boys always coming near her."So Mandy wheres Billy." Billy came up giving Pif a dirty look."Pif move it before I break your face in." Pif ran away in fear. Mandy was shocked by Billy's short temper towards Pif,"Billy are you okay?" she asked walking in front of him."Mandy I'm fine just had a fight with my parents." he coolly replied trying not to make eye contact. Mandy knew he really is trying to hide something.

Mandy felt as the school day went by so slow, only because Billy's mood is really down.'Billy's was always so cheerful, but now he's like so-' someone dropped the sharpener that made Mandy come out of her train of thought. She gave the clumsy kid a scoff, then took her attention to Billy who was staring into space. She wish she knew what he was thinking. Until Sperg came over and swiped his hat. Billy eyes narrowed at Sperg. He seen Sperg giving it to Mindy this also made Mandy pissed off. Mindy seen how Billy's always lose his hat made Mandy in rage."Oh Mandy I have your boyfriends hat." she licked the cap. This broke the string for Mandy,"Bitch give Billy's hat back!" she went over and snatched it from Mindy. Mindy laughed,"Mandy your so cute trying to hide the fact that your in love with Billy." Mandy just blew up at Mindy's comment,"Or maybe I should had just kick your ass what I should had done over the summer!" Mandy walked out not realizing that she still had Billy's hat.

She sat on the roof thinking about how she really felt about her dear friend Billy,'I can't won't be more than a friend towards Billy.' She heard Billy come over and sit next to her."Mandy your emotions are slipping out more each day." to Mandy he sounded husky in her ear."Billy here's your hat." She seen claws forming on his hands. Billy took his hat and set down next to him,"Mandy please if your sad tell me or even embarrassed of me tell me... I'm your friend." She felt him wrapping around her waist. Her breathing became shorter each time he breath against her neck."Billy why do wanna know so bad?" she could feel him snuggling against her neck,"I have one idea Mandy, because I'm worry about you Mandy." She didn't wanna look at his face so she kept her eyes on the trees,"Mandy why do wanna know who's the wolf so bad," he tighten his embrace."Billy cause I just wanna know." He started to kiss her neck lightly. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace."Billy are you the wolf." he stopped to answer,"Do you really wanna know. Sometimes not knowing is for the better you know." He let go and wind swirled around her."BILLY!" she shouted only to see he left. She still felt him on her neck.

Later that night Mandy was cleaning herself from Billy's kisses."He was so disgusting kissing my neck like it was natural thing to do." She was scrubbing until it was a lightly shade of red. She groan how her neck still felt like his lips."Why do I want to know so bad?" she asked herself that question. Her mind was hazy, confused with feelings."Why now when everything between me and him was clearing up." she grabbed a towel. She gripped the necklace,"Billy why are you putting me through so much pain. Your causing me to go through hell." She felt tears streaking her face.'Stop crying Damn it. You shouldn't even be able to cry Mandy.' She heard a knock on the door. It her mom."Mandy sweetie are you okay?" Clarie asked clearly concerned for her daughter."Mom I'm fine just sleepy really." Mandy wiping away the tears. Her mother nodded shutting the door behind her.

Billy was asleep until Grim woke him up."What Grim its... 2:20 in the morning." he groan rubbing his eyes. Grim had very long frown longer than usual."Boy you have to kill the leader wolf." Billy cocked his eyebrow with `are you some type of medication I should know about`,"Grim what the hell do you mean?" Grim sighed in frustration,"Billy I know your part wolf. I mean you wouldn't snap at Harold and Gladys like that, your mood wouldn't flip right when wolves mate. I know." Billy sighed figured he should had told Mandy before he left her on the roof."Grim the chances of me ever going back to Arrackaz Castle is 0 to 1 which means your dead wrong." Grim knew he shouldn't tell him this but whats the point of letting Billy finding out for himself,"Billy longer you wait through this ordeal the more your going to go for Mandy... Well when thats done the leader wolf might come and well rape her." Grim seen shocked rise over Billy's face."Grim please tell this is fuck up prank, or I'm in Hell where stain is making this fucked up nightmare." Grim shook his head. Billy slapped his head leaving a red mark on his face."Damn Grim what happens if I do die trying to save Mandy." Grim sighed,"Do really need to know." Billy laid back down while Grim left his room going downstairs to sleep."Man this isn't what I need right now."

Billy got up still remembering what Grim told him it was 5:45 am, Billy went downstairs quickly to wake Grim up. Grim woke with a grumpy attitude,"What Billy?" Billy grabbed his head,"Grim tell Mandy what you told me I going to eat myself cause you know I been craving bone for awhile." Billy threaten placing his friend's head back on his body. Grim grabbed his head, and sighed,"Billy's scary. He almost made me cry." Grim passed out.

In Billy's room he sat on the bed waiting for 6:25,"If Spreg touches my hat one more time I'm going to break his arms in half." His alarm started to ring loudly.'Rest of the School week should go well. I'm hoping.' He went downstairs for a piece of toast.'But how can Grim expect me to kill another wolf.' Billy asked himself remembering biting the wolf neck until death came to it.

_Tee Hee ^3^ thats 7 for you._

_If you don't remember but if skipped to seven please read that last few chaps to be perfectly clear._

_Grim went on a date with a vampire right, not really smart Grim not so smart._

_Hey this is actually like big suspense ringer here._

_I'm Freakin' excited about this! I mean like I might not know what I might be writing next. _

_There might be twist of events or something I have no IDEA! XD_

_Keep reading viewers who been keeping up with the story! =D_

_*Door Slams* Hey Lolo don't open the door._

_Hey Grim's back from his date. ^-^' Told not so smart not so smart Grim._

_KEEP READING! =) Remember you can PM'S me with any questions, comments or anything I'm glad you like it._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's Chap 8!_

_Miraculously I haven't gone brain dead or didn't know what else to write._

_=D_

Please

The weekend came again Mandy needed to force Billy in telling her if the he's really the wolf or screwing with her emotions. She called him over to discuss the matter at hand."Grim I need you to tell me one thing," she gave stern voice, Grim froze and remembered the threat Billy gave him. He also figured he's going to die either way,"Yes," he sighed."I need you tell me whats the clan Billy's in... thats if he's the wolf." Grim gulped hoping he won't say to much."Arrackaz Wolf clan. The leader wolf takes the newest wolves before any other clans can get them. Well if the wolf shows potential they are force to join whether they want to or not." Grim finished."By what age? And when do they get use their wolf side again after being forced to join them?" Grim was beginning to become annoyed,"Why you wanna know so much girl. Don't you think not knowing is better." Mandy stepped away from her window grabbing Grim by his neck,"I need to know, if not I'm pretty sure if me and Billy will be in big trouble. Now when do they use their wolf side again." showing death in her eyes."Okay Okay look they change into their wolf when the wolf knows to come out. Its on will they do that. Anyway child if anything how you would even tell Billy's the wolf?" Grim replied removing from her grip. She was about answer until doorbell rang."Shit Billy's here." Mandy hurried downstairs.

Mandy answered the door,"Hey come in." Billy smiled, but his smile wasn't all cheerful."So what ya need Mandy?" he asked sitting on the couch. She sighed sitting on the couch with Billy,"Billy are the wolf?" Billy was flustered and seemed defeated,"Mandy how... I mean... I thought you-" he was hushed by Mandy by her finger,"Show me your eyes and hands." she demanded. He took off his hat and gave his hands up."Billy I found out by your hands when you grabbed your hat and plus you asked me how I found out." She explained examining them carefully then looking deep into his eyes. Billy winced by her green eyes staring deep into his."Mandy I'm feeling very uncomfortable," she gabbed his cheeks,"Billy is there something your not telling me." Billy blushed,"You still have that necklace I gave you." changing the subject."Billy stop changing the subject. Now please tell me damn it." Billy had a shocked expression on his face,"M- M- Mandy you said please." he got closer to her face showing his smooth smile again,"Never ever ever said please when you needed something." Her face was like a cherry,"Billy stop now please tell me I'm concern, really concern." She got closer not knowing why. Billy lightly place his topped lip on her bottom lip."Billy stop. My mom will come home in a few seconds." Her lips moved against his."Mandy I have to go now." he grabbed her shoulders and pecked her cheek which was dangerously close to her lips.

That night Mandy laid there now knowing his the wolf.'Billy only acting different because of the wolf inside.' She jotted up like a spring when she heard her door open,"Grim why are you here!" Mandy shouted clearly pissed."So how was your talk with Billy." Grim snickered."Ugh... Why were you even spying?" she asked. Grim came over to her,"Well hes right you never ever said please before... must be really really serious." Mandy threw a stuff animal at him. She missed cause he disappear by a vortex."Jeez bone head." she was clearly exhausted.

Billy came in late that night hoping that he's mother was asleep,"Almost up the stairs." He hurried up the stairs knowing that he's parents were asleep. He let out sigh of relief.

After taking a shower Billy took his foot and moved milkshakes out of his way."Why do you aways sleep in my room when I come home or when I come to my room." he smiled as milkshakes who hopped on his bed purring against his arm."I love you to milkshake. Your like a little brother I wished I had." he talked to the purring cat who then snuggled up and fell asleep. Billy laid down thinking of today,'I was pretty sure Mandy was going to kick my ass for what I was doing to her when she didn't know I was the wolf.' he then realized he stayed there any longer he would had lost it.'Mandy your the only who cold make me go nuts. I thoughts all my bruises from her but it was actually from Sperg.'

After 3 hours of rest Mandy waken up by a chilled by a her open window."What the hell... who open my window?" She closed the window, before feeling someone behind her. Her breathing suddenly began to gain speed, her heart she felt through her chest. The person touched her shoulders,"Hey Mandy." The voice gave very dark sound to it."How the hell do you know me." The voice let go then took her hand,"You should know Billy. Your his best friend right," Mandy was silent."Mm... right my boss told me to give him this but the chances of me getting near him is zero chances, because I don't feel like dying not yet though so yeah." he said opening the window and leaving. Mandy looked at the note it,'looked like it only could be wolf claws. I should go talk to Grim, I could talk to Billy about it on Monday.' she laid back down knowing that is a wolf from the Arrackaz clan.

Mandy woke up only to remember the word she used,"PLEASE." She scoffed,"Nothing but a pathetic attempt for a plea.

_Sorry for the long update helping family get ready for Christmas and stuff._

_So short chap I know but you know better than nothing. Besides MANDY saying PLEASE! =0 where has the world gone too! _

_And Grim such a spy Yes I mean you Grim who's still eating my fuckin' candy!_

_Not my fault Mon' I love Hersey!_

_ But I see your still eating. _

_Anyway keep reading and..._

_PROTECT YOUR FOOD AND CANDY! DX _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 sorry for not writing I'm being really lazy! Yeah for being LAZY! XD_

_So anyway on with the story._

The Note

Before Monday came around the corner Mandy went to ask Grim about the note."Grim look I got a note from Arrackaz Clan but I can't open it." She handed him the note. Grim chuckled,"Whats so funny bonehead!" Mandy snarled. Grim grinned,"Do you feel like talking to Billy again?" Mandy faced turned cherry blossom red."Why ask such a dumb question Grim." she tonelessly said."Because child only claws of a wolf can open it. And well Billy can only open it since hes only wolf." Grim laughed thats until he got socked by Mandy at full force.

At lunch Mandy managed to get the note to Billy, without anybody saying anything. Billy silted it through the top."So what does it says?" She asked moving her plate aside. Billy sighed,"Really Mandy its... Nothing to be worried about." he smiled, though Mandy didn't buy it."Billy now what does it says!" She sneered. Billy gave up the letter. She snatched it up."Its supposedly a threat for something that should happen in the future." Billy explained. Mandy crumbled it up and threw it away with her food.

Since Mandy knew he was the wolf he had no reason to hide from her. They were in her room doing homework. It was quiet until a thought came to Mandy."Billy did you ever had your first kiss?" Billy looked at her with a puzzled expression,"Uh... Mandy... whats up with that question. I mean thats not really..." he became stunned by Mandy eyes."Mandy your serious." He leaned in while grabbing her thighs,"Mandy I don't want to go this far." Mandy grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. Billy lightly blushed,'I can't do this I shouldn't want... hes right I can't keep my instincts and hormones under control.' Billy came out his train of thought to find a napping Mandy on his lap. He became more confused,'First she ask me about kissing then fall asleep on my lap... but she does look beautiful asleep.' Billy noticed a smile creeping upon her face."Billy I..." Billy blushed lightly and woke her up quickly,"MANDY WAKE UP COM'ON!" she woke up with a pink tint blush."Um... see you tomorrow Billy." she mumbled. Billy kissed her on the forehead,"Mandy thats a friendly kiss."

Billy went to the forest to find the wolf who delivers the messages.

The messenger wolf was chowing down a bird."Billy hey whats up!" Billy wasn't all amuse."Uh.. Billy whats wrong why are you looking at me like that." Billy grabbed a stick that was sharp enough to kill someone with enough force thrown."Hey man calm down lets put down the stick." The wolf stood up scooting back with fear drowning him. Billy took aim for his heart."Look I deliver thats all, and well the boss the leader told me to give it to Mandy." Billy threw the stick instead of his heart to his shoulder. The wolf let a pain cry blood splattered all over. Billy came up only to make the stick emerged deeper into his shoulder,"Why did you send that threat to Mandy." The messenger wolf cried louder as Billy twisted the stick in hes shoulder."Please stop... *blood coming out of mouth* all I know is that it was suppose to make you kill in rage." he tried to reach for the stick but it was to much pain."Well you got it! Aren't you glad! Aren't you so fuckin' glad I'm pissed off! SAY IT! Say that you glad com'on, cause I'm glad I am so glad that I'm in rage!" Billy shouted at the dying wolf."So glad." Billy felt a smile creep on his face.'That was fun.'

Billy made it home for dinner,"Hey mom." Gladys looked up to see him flopping on the couch."Billy are you okay?" Billy looked up giving her a deathly glare. She looked away going to the kitchen. His father came home only to go to Gladys in the Kitchen.

Billy was flipping through channels until Grim came in front of his view,"Is it about the dead wolf." Grim was surprise to hear a depressing ring to his voice."Billy listened when I reaped the wolf I seen his death... what you did was horrible I mean terrible." Billy shown a miserable glare. Grim left the silent Billy to sulk.'I know it was horrible, but the leader wanted me to do that.'

During dinner Gladys was talking to Harold about Mandy's family again."I mean really cant't hey even control their horrible daughter." Billy stopped eating to respond in their conversation,"Mom please stop talking about Mandy and her family like that." Gladys gave a puzzle look,"Billy why do defend her so much from criticism!" She barley heard her own voice rise up,"I mean she punches you, slaps you, calls you stupid and to, lazy to do anything! I mean in hell Billy she not a real friend! She more like a slutty whorish-" Gladys was cut off by Billy,"Don't ever call her that! She may hit me she may call me names! But she is no Fuckin' WHORE, nor a SLUT! What if I find her hitting me a turn on!" he stood up walking over to his mother while Harold watched in shocked,"Damn...*Chuckling* You wanna know something if I hear you call her a whore anything I will personally choke you out myself!" Gladys excused herself from the table looking away from Billy.

During relaxation time Billy was scanning for a certain blonde,"Hey Irwin have you seen Mandy?" he asked. Irwin was a bit frighten by hes very own best friend,"M- Maybe shes on the roof." Billy smiled his cheerful smile that hasn't been shown in a while. Though it hasn't last long when he spotted Sperg coming to pound him."Look Sperg if anything heres my lunch money and well my next weeks lunch money." Billy calmly gave him the cash and left. Everyone was disturbed even Sperg. Sperg thought to himself,'Hes going to pay and I know how.' he snickered taking his gang to Billy's house.

Billy found Mandy on the roof."Mandy who was it this time." He sat down enjoying her leaning on his shoulder,"No one Billy I come up here to think." She now realizing she leaned on him not knowing why she did that."Mandy I had fight again with my mom." Mandy scoffed,"What was it this time?" He wrapped his arm around her,"She called you an whore and a slut." He looked away. Mandy felt like air was plugged upped by the word."Billy why did she call me that?" Billy had hint of arousal boiling up,"Well," he chuckled,"She thinks your trying to steal me away from you." He started take his free hand and stroked her breast. Mandy face turned red."Billy stop it now, your hormones are acting up again." she gave angered tone to it. He obeyed quickly to her."I'm sorry." He got up, before Mandy grabbed his wrist. It seemed like she was going to punch him but she slapped him for no reason,"Your so stupid but so cute." she gave a light kiss on the neck. He was red as a strawberry, which also want to make screw her.

When Billy got home, he called for Milkshakes, but he heard no meows."Milkshakes..." He hurried upstairs.'I smell blood what the hell happen.' He noticed a note that it said he deserves it.'No... He wouldn't go so low in killing a cat... Mine cat NO!' He bust through his bedroom. The smell of blood was lurking in his room.'This is Milkshakes blood... its coming from the bathroom.

Billy took a deep breath with eyes closed,'Please...' He open the door to a fallen Milkshakes with fur and blood shed. He fell to his knees picking up a dead cat."Why...? Why Milkshakes he never did anything?" Tears fell down his face. Then he felt rage kicking in."I'll kill who did this to Milkshakes..." he said in very sintered whispered.

Billy went to the Leader wolf who was waiting for their meeting."So Billy I see you lost rage on the messenger." He chuckled, but Billy wasn't all amused."Did you- kill- my cat..." The leader wolf had a wicked smile on his face as his eyes shown the lust for blood and dark hair adding to his devilish composer."Billy I would never attack another creature its against my purpose of a wolf leader. I only eat dead things." Billy remember the conversation at Arrackaz Castle

_Flashback:_

_Leader Wolf- So Billy listen when mating season starts by the age of 16 you'll lose control." He sat down on the table._

_Billy- Damn it tell how to get home!_

_Leader- Listen if you ever managed to kill me your the new leader, but I'll tell you a secret... I can't kill alive animals, except humans those don't count._

Flashback over

"Yeah I remember so who killed Milkshakes!" Billy balled his fist till it became pale white."Well I do know it was one of your peers. A fellow who loathes you like to take lunch money and oh tried to take Mandy necklace, also tried to do certain illegal things." He laughed leaving a stunned Billy in the forest.'Sperg he would strike a low blow. For no reason. For no FUCKIN' reason!' He went back home with a pot full of rage and still a little sexual tension to fuck Mandy.

_Chapter 9! XD Again will apologize for taking forever._

_Next Chap is 10 and well its called:_

_Standing for myself_

_Stupid I know! X3 But its really exciting. _

_Telling the truth all of this is only the beginning 1-7_

_8 is starting the middle off. Maybe it'll be 7 chaps for Middle and End ( Depending on my epilogue ) Who knows?_

_Grim his tied up I have his scythe. Well my food and Candy are saved._

_I'm so sleepy so nighty night._

_ITS 4:18 NOW DAMN Its really late._

_Keep on reading. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chap 10 ( I'm changing the name ) _

_Well enjoy :)_

_Authors Notes: Any questions you can ask me. Or advice that would be really nice =D !_

Taking a Stand

Mandy at the spot where Billy usually would meet her. Mandy was there early, earlier than Billy."Ugh... Where the hell is he." She was tapping her foot in impatient matter. She spotted him walking looking at the sky in odd type of fashion."BILLY!" She snapped him out of his wried trance."Oh, hey Mandy." Billy continued walking with Mandy following."Billy whats wrong with you?" She shouted at him."Mandy its fine, just really a bad night sleep." She knew something was making him squirm uncontrollably or sound so sad.'Thats not the Billy I come to lo...' she qiuckly change the last word,'call a idiot.'

During homeroom Ms Butterbean was reading a horny Man issue. Everyone was talking and laughing away. Billy was staring out the window. Mandy seen he's eyes, they were red from something,"Billy were you crying?" she asked getting her stuff ready for 1st period."Mandy like I said earlier I'm fine." He had very stern voice. Mandy scoffed and left for History.

In the hall Mandy waited for Billy to get his stuff."Mandy you know you don't have to wait for me." Mandy stayed for she was really stubborn. Billy got his stuff together, before he looked up he seen the one who killed his cat."Hey dweeb see ya at lunch," he looked at Mandy,"and see later sexy." He cackled leaving a pissed Billy. Billy even made a dent in the locker that was Irwin's.'Billy is mad... really mad. At Sperg.' Mandy locked at his hand there nothing on it no scratch nothing. Before lunch was Science the students were doing nothing or talking. Mandy seen Billy left,'He went to the roof. Shit.' She exited unnoticed by everyone else except Mindy who smirked devilishly.

"Hey Mandy come and sit down." Billy said patting the space next to him. She eased over to him,"Billy are you okay?" Billy clenched his fist like he was choked on words,"Billy tell me." Mandy felt a sudden urge to care for him and his feelings."My- cat died... Milkshakes." He had a tear streaking his cheek. He continue before she can ask who did it."Sperg damn it... he killed Milkshakes! A cat! A cat DAMN IT! Why kill a cat! WHY! First this with mating season me trying to..." he stopped from what he was about to say."And Sperg being a ass hole killing my cat! My mom calling you a whore! I hate my life hate it!" Mandy brought him closer to the point where he felt her soft breast. He calmed down by her pillows of soft marshmallows."Mandy your the only good thing that happen to me. Even though you call me names, and hurt me your still the best thing that happen to me." He lifted himself from her breast. She had a light blush,"B- Billy your just angry." She tried to leave but Billy grabbed her hand."Mandy listen if Sperg says anything to you I'll personally break his arms, let alone I'm going to kick his ass anyway, but one word said about you you could tell to break his arms or kill him." Billy lightly gave her a kiss then left for lunch. Mandy confused and kinda of impressed by his forcefulness and anger, but really his sensitive side.

During lunch Billy had his head down while Mandy was drinking her milk. Billy some what over heard the gang of populars and Bullies talking about him and Mandy."What was that Sperg!" Billy got up from table waiting for a answer. Sperg had a cocky smile,"I said that Mandy must be really horny to the point where she would fuck anyone or me. She a **whore**." Everyone heard Billy laughing devilishly,"You called my friend a whore right cause I'm really hope you didn't cause there'll be blood on the floor." Sperg chuckled,"Yeah right like you can kick my ass!" Mandy just continued eating like nothings happening. Billy walked to Sperg who was now in the middle of the cafeteria."Your move first **fat bastard**." Sperg swung with everything he got. Billy grabbed the fist that headed for his face."My turn!" He kneed him the stomach then socked him in the face."Whats wrong Big tough guy! You can't beat a weakling! Oh my god com'on! *chuckling* You killed my cat didn't you!" Sperg nodded yes. Billy kneed him in the face causing a bloody nose."You guys this our bully kills pets loved ones that are family members! Such a piece of shit!" Billy threw him to the table causing a scream and blood coming from his back. Kids were cheering some were frighten. Mandy was enjoying every minute of this suffering but not showing it. Sperg was now to weak to move."Sperg you have bruises let me add more!" Billy socked him one last time before grabbing him by his arms putting pressure on his on his injured back."P... lea... se... stop." Sperg begged with blood on the side of his face."Hey Mandy should I break one arm or both." Mandy looked up with no sense of caring for the bully."Just one arm Billy just one, oh and make it painful also long." Billy smiled showing his fangs,"You heard the lady." He whispered dragging Sperg to a lunch table. Billy kept on ramming his arm in the corner of the table with a screaming Sperg.

Mandy left with Billy following her after the exciting event. Mandy heard kids kicking Sperg still and some cheering and some crying their heads off.

Billy and Mandy's parents were called to talk about their suspension."Hello Gladys, Harold, Claire and Phil take a sit. Look its a 2 suspension for Mandy and a 10 day suspension for Billy for breaking a students arm." Mandy shouted in complaint,"No way in hell I'm having a 2 day suspension my friend have 10!" Gladys stood up,"You tramp! Clarie Phil aren't going to do anything to her!" Billy stood up,"Just the fuck up Gladys god your annoying shut up!" He turned to Mandy,"Mandy you don't have a 10 day suspension cause Sperg killed my cat own no he stays!" Slamming on the desk knocking various of items. Harold dared not touch his son again just sat quietly."No I have 10 day suspension with Billy." Mandy said grabbing Billy's hand. This freaked Mandy and everyone else out too. Her showing affection towards anyone.

Billy and Mandy went home for 10 days, though still allow to see each other.

Mandy was in the cave enjoying a about 3 weeks from school. She heard Billy come behind her. Again Billy needed to control himself around her."So Mandy at lunch... yesterday... I'm so sorry I mean that light kiss I-" he stopped by a napping Mandy.'At least its better than her punching me, but it would be nice.

Billy heard growling'Damn!' He shook Mandy awake,"Mandy you need to leave now!" She was a little daze but still understood. The wolves had their eyes on Mandy. Billy in wolf form was fighting one all the while letting a wolf pass him. Mandy hid behind the tree. She remember the incident but didn't get angry. The wolf was sniffing. He had the pendent of Arrackaz Wolf clan. Mandy grabbed a stick ready for it to attack but nothing happen."Billy!" She dropped the stick looking at raged wolf, with the head of a dead one. She began ti angry. He transformed for a punch, instead she again slapped him. It left a red mark on his face."Yeah I deserve it." He sheepishly said. She calmed down,"Why are they after me?" Billy shoved hes hands in hes pockets."If they get you they can either rape you or force me to do what they ask me too. Billy waited for a slap but he got pecked quickly by Mandy blushed and smiled."See ya later Billy." She walked back home feeling contented with herself. Though Billy couldn't help but not to think about her sweet smell that came from her hidden sweets,'Damn she smelled like chocolate from her area.' He walked home knew there were going to be more wolves after Mandy or hes going to mark her as his.'I need to claim her tomorrow.'

_HA HA HA HA HA! ^3^_

_This was the one the most fun I had writing this CHAP!_

_I planned this one out except the end cause I GOT LAZY AGAIN! Woo!_

_Damn right you did LoLo._

_Shut the hell up Grim before I call Rico on your ass._

_I'm just saying Mon' you are Lazy when it comes to writing._

_I said SHUT UP! RICO sick him!_

_*Rico pulls out Grim's __Scythe* RIE DA DA Roo! *evil smile*_

_Pray for Grim everyone. And keep reading cause its going to get exciting! Wait it is!_

_I'm sorry for Milkshakes TT - TT ( sad face ) WAAAAA!_

_Ask any questions and enjoy._

_Oh and when I about to finish the story I'll let the readers choose the ending! So keep reading!_

_PLEASE!_


	11. Chapter 11

_11 YEAH!_

_Well for readers who been reading the story and keeping pace with it I'll like to say THANK YOU!_

_This story though... is far from over!_

Your Now Mine

Mandy was looking up werewolves but her search was a total fail."This stupid!" Mandy spin in her chair. She faced the window,remembering the incident. She let out a sigh,"I should go downstairs to talk to my mom about feelings." She shivered by the thought of it.

Mandy heard shouting,'Why the hell is Billy's parents are here?' Mandy entered the room. She paused to see Billy's parents arguing with Mandy's parents. Billy was sitting there relaxing waiting to go home."Mandy!" Billy grinned. She gave a faint wave."Oh great now she comes!" Gladys waved her arms lazily in the air. Billy got up only to see a certain concern for this issue she face."Mom what the hell is going on?" Mandy shouted. Everyone paused. Gladys spoked again,"Again cussing disrespect for adults and got my son MY SON suspended!" Gladys raised her hand to slap Mandy. There were was a loud smack. Billy stood there in shock, Harold sat there afraid of Billy snapping again. Claire spoke out,"DON'T YOU EVER HIT MY DAUGHTER!" Mandy went to her room. Billy followed her."See now she shut up." Gladys triumphantly said. The adults continue there dispute mostly the wives were arguing. They weren't paying attention to their 16 year old children alone in the room.

Mandy was laying in her plush bed. She heard a knock on her door."Come in!" she bluntly said. Billy walked in her room, closing the door and locking it with her hearing it."Billy why did you lock the door?" She asked walking up to him. Billy was to horny to think straight,"I have no fuckin' idea Mandy." He smirked grabbing her by the shoulders pulling her in a passionate kiss.'This is wrong Billy's horny!' Mandy thought too herself trying to free herself from the kiss. Billy got her to the bed he stopped,"Mandy you been driving me crazy for a while. And I feel I been driving you crazy as well." He forced her down on her bed."Billy," She tried to move away from him,"Please look your horny how about you do it yourself." He chuckled scooting her up more in her bed he joined her,"Mandy I tried so many times but it doesn't give off my sexual desires towards you." He kissed her again allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Mandy gave in all the way. They stopped for a short breath,"Billy... Why now?" Her gleamed with so much lust. Billy shrugged,"Mandy its all my sudden urges, but also I my be-" he was cut short by another kiss but Mandy gave it to him. Billy let his hands roam her body. Prefect boobs, wonderful body, beautiful eyes and complexion."Mandy your body is wonderful." He started messing with her breast. Mandy was moaning at moment of contact. She was raking her fingers through his hair. They went for another kiss this time with lips lock and tongues dancing.

Downstairs the women were still nagging until Harold spoke out,"Wheres the kids?" Gladys went upstairs quickly.

Billy came back to reality when he heard his mom coming. Mandy had her sleeves down to her elbows."Shit Billy your mom is coming." Mandy whispered fixing her dress and Billy getting off of Mandy. Mandy quickly unlock the door and walked out with Billy behind her. Gladys grabbed Billy by the shoulders."Don't you be alone with her you got it." Billy only payed attention to Mandy's figure."Let go of me now." Gladys released fairly quickly."If I found you slap Mandy one more time one of us is going to jail and the other is going to a funeral home got it!" Billy walked downstairs waiting to go home.

Gladys woke up only to called Mandy late at night."What is Gladys?' Mandy asked clearly pissed."Whats happening to my son... please tell me hes not a vampire nor a werewolf." Mandy got out of bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes,"How do you even know about those creatures?" Gladys sigh,"Grim... I flirted with him to get the creature feature book. And it said werewolves are known to have strange behavior especially when mating season occurs." Mandy was silent,'Damn it Grim. I knew he wasn't good at keeping things from Billy's' mother.' She heard Gladys asking her all kinds of questions. Mandy just hung up.

Mandy sat inside the cave thinking of that make out session with Billy."Billy was only horny really really horny." She was in there for awhile until she heard wolves fighting.'Billy damn!'

Billy was fighting two wolves that was sent to capture Mandy. Mandy stood behind a tree holding a rock in her hands. She heard wolves snarling and scratching. One wolf smelled her while Billy dealt with the first one. The wolf seen nothing behind the tree. Mandy came out and bashed the wolf head in. Blood splattered everywhere, Mandy sat there with blood on her. She was trembling with fear. Billy changed back to see a passed out Mandy."Mandy wake up com'on." He shook to the point her eyes fluttered open. Mandy shot him a glare. He smiled,"Oh thank god." he was relived for his friend recovery. Mandy felt to groggy to hit Billy across the face.

At Billy's house Mandy was asleep on his bed while he was tossing a ball in the air. He smelled aroma of chocolate. He became sexual aroused,'Get a grip man,' He took a deep breath.'No parents, Grim is off somewhere, and you can become horny anytime and screw her body anytime. Think of something else.' He heard moaning coming from Mandy. This act turned him on more.'Oh no please stop moaning Mandy.' He got up only to be capacitive by her sexy body. He could help but to give her a kiss. Mandy woke up only to return the kiss back to him. She wrapped her arms around him going deeper in the kiss. Billy got on the bed messaging he breast and thighs. He received more pleasurable moans. He grabbed her black shorts leggings and pulled them down to see her black panties. He chuckled,"Mandy I never how short your dress was." Mandy removed the sleeves and slip down her top half of the dress to expose her boobs with fully erect nipples covered by a lacy black bra.."Billy shut up," she pulled him in for one more passionate kiss."Take off your shirt Billy." He obeyed,"Mandy before we go any further, I need to make you mine. This is also to protect you to." He pulled her close to him and whispered,"Bite my shoulder cause when I claim you its going to hurt." Mandy opened her mouth on to Billy's shoulder, to await for pain of her life. Billy licked the area he was going to bite. He held tight to Mandy when sunk his fangs into her. Mandy bit hard on his shoulders with tears streaking her face. Mandy started to grind against him while he licked the blood.

Billy's mom came home slamming the door behind her. Billy stopped licking Mandy's cunt."Damn my mom is here." He told Mandy who was slipping her clothes back on. Before she left she punched Billy for waking her up. Billy was worried about her bite that was on her collar bone.'Man her parents are going to kill me.'

Later that night Gladys was discussing with Billy about hickeys and sex."Fuck mom I know sex is only when your ready, but its not mine our Mandy's fault. Also thats not a hickey its a bite mark." Billy forgot his choice of words."Billy are a werewolf?" she asked. Billy got up knocking over a chair he was sitting in. Gladys was left alone feeling horrible about her son.'I have to separate him and Mandy.'

_Parents... They can be bastards_

_Anyway a little close to sex but no sex sorry =)_

_Grim is in the broom closet being tortured by RICO!_

_The end might be around the 16 or 18 chapter._

_Keep reading and well Pray for grim._

_Give reviews or questions and_

_respond if Gladys is a gold digger! *Rise Hand to that suggestion*_

_READ I command you 2 READ! =)_


	12. Chapter 12

_This chap 12 is discussing about the incident_

_For people who were curious well throw curiosity aside cause here it is!_

_XD_

The Incident

Mandy was remembering the incident as if it was distances pass, but really it was like 5 weeks ago."Why did I even yelled at Billy for that stupid issue we had." She put her hands on her face,"God if only I could change it." Another thought came to mind,"Maybe it was a good thing me and Billy had that problem."

The next day Mandy invited Billy to the forest to chat,"So Mandy whats up?" Mandy knew he was feeling fine today."Billy do remember that incident?" she asked grabbing his hand. He blushed lightly."Mandy... why are you bringing it up now?" Mandy felt sweat form on his hand."Billy don't you think it was good thing it happen to us." Billy stunned when Mandy stopped walking.'She said us... we're not dating but that would be nice if we were. But she said US!' Mandy got irritated by Billy stunned look, so she kicked in his shin. He let out a small yelp."Ow damn it," he fell on the ground."Why did you do that Mand-" She was close to his face,"Billy remember we're only friends." He remember last night,'Pft... last night you weren't acting like that.' He felt her leaning on him. He tensed up,"Yeah I remember. So, why are you happy it happen."

Mandy stared up at him."I'll explain."

_Flashback Mandy's POV:_

_So you were playing in the puddles cause it recently rained and I told you to stop hopping in the puddles which you clearly did not listen._

_"Mandy com'on its fun you need to loosen up so often you never now when life would end." You said in your smile- I haven't seen in a while- that would piss me off._

_"No its cold wet and I find it really unlikely I would die... you would die." I crossed my arms._

_You purposely jumped in the puddle to get me wet. I got really mad. I chased you down the sidewalk getting even more wet. You were laughing hard I thought you would die. I was really heated. Remember there were no school so it was the mid- morning. You turned into the forest, thats where Mindy was fucking another boy. She heard laughing and shouting._

_I don't remember but she might called us idiots or dweebs but who cares she saw us at the moment it happen._

_"BILLY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I was in raged._

_You said the perverted thing you said,"Why you looking Mandy! Or maybe you just feeling a little frisky!"_

_"You Prev I'll kill!"_

_Mindy followed us you know that deep puddle we tripped in. You stopped in a instant. You rather take the beating from than go through the quarter of a leg puddle. I didn't stop running and I bumped into you and we both were soaked and covered in mud it was so weird. Mindy was laughing her stupid dumb laugh she made me blush- normally I wouldn't do- I got really mad. You grabbed my arm and told me to ignore her. It started to rain, Mindy left saying that she going to tell the school that we're boy friend girl friend. You took me to the spot we are in._

_"Mandy you know some times we tried to hide feelings for one another and well for anyone." You told me with a blush._

_My hair outfit was soaked and I was going to kill you for everything that was going to happen at school. You just started to embrace me I got mad, of course that moment last for 2 minutes. You went home with 29 bruises. I went home with a weird feeling in my stomach, it turned into mush I hated it! I asked my mother what it is._

_"Mandy its love."_

_I took a bath scrubbing your touch, I still felt it. I felt new emotions I hated it._

Flashback over:

Mandy had tears falling now,"I have no idea that emotions... mine emotions would-" She was embraced by her friend."Mandy calm down, I don't like seeing you in pain. It pains me to see you in pain." She felt that feeling again in her stomach. Billy made her looked in his eyes,"You brought me here to talk about these emotions you are experiencing." She couldn't help but to feel complete. She leaned in for a kiss. He returned it."Better Mandy?" he asked. She nodded,"Billy your mom is going to find out about you being a werewolf. Then she going to have you killed." Mandy said getting her personality back into place. Billy laughed,"whatever shes a bitch anyway so yeah."

Mandy left with a still mind. Billy going to do something rash to his mom and Grim.

At Arrackaz Castle the leader wolf was having a meeting with someone who knew Mandy and Billy personally."Good I will call you again."

_A spy,and Mandy is going to confess her feelings _

_Well I really don't know! XD_

_What is Billy going to do to his mother_

_Keep reading and find out!_

_Grim hes at the Hospital! And I'm enjoying my candy._

_At Chap 17, second to last Chap #18 Last Chap! OFFICIALLY__!_

_I have it almost planned out! =)_

_Just need 4 more Chapters to seventeen! _

_Heads up you get to choose 2 options I'll tell the options at the end of 17!_

_READ! XD_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 XD_

_Well no hold up!_

_Oh and the 13 - 16 chapters will be a little confusing_

Separated

Mandy woke up to see that only Billy's mother was here for yet another discussion. She sighed to the fact that Gladys was going to complain more about her family.

"Gladys I really don't think separating them would do anything good except more problems." Clarie said giving her a cup of tea. Gladys seen that Mandy was drinking a glass of orange juice."Well I feel that Mandy," she said it loud enough to have her hear,"and Billy shouldn't be friends anymore. I mean if she even treats him like a friend. I think she treats him like a slave dog. Emphasis on SLAVE!" Mandy put her cup in the sink."Well Gladys if my mother even pay attention to how you treat your son," she walked in the dining room."as a slave." Gladys snickered."Well maybe you are in love with my son. I mean you wouldn't be mad at Mindy for taking Billy to the Jr. High School Dance." Mandy remembered,"Shut up. You forced him to go with Mindy. That cow would had taken his virginity away if I haven't came!" Gladys stood up from the table."Well your the one to talk! Taking him in his room and your room alone! Who knows, you two could had done it already!" Mandy left the house in boiling rage.

Billy was lounging in the forest in the wolf state.'No wolves came in a while. Thats a good thing then. I'm tried of fighting. Blood, killing. So tried of it. Thought still want to-' He heard twigs break.'Oh Mandy here. At least she can take my mind off of sex.' Mandy sat down scratching behind his ear.'That feels good.' He laid his head down on her lap letting her scratch further down to his back.'This is a stress reliever for me.' Mandy stopped scratching,'Man... she can torture me to extent of arousal.' Mandy looked at him with emotionless eyes. He winced'What did I do?' He had his ears down in fear."Billy your mom said that we shouldn't be friends anymore." Billy changed back,"Mandy why was she even at your house!" Billy was now pissed off."Billy calm down, we're still friends so don't freak." Billy got up taking off his red cap,"No look heres the thing she thinks that your the that made the I am." Mandy laid down,"Well really truly it probably came from birth. Does she even know that your a wolf." Billy shook his head.

After an hour Billy remembered Jr. High School,"Mandy my mom payed Mindy to go with me. She thinks that your not good enough for me." Billy laid down next to her,"Really I'm not good enough for you." Mandy blushed,"Billy shut up, your being stupid." Mandy sat up looking down at him."No I mean that you need someone who's equal to your standards." Billy laughed,"But no one is to your standards. No one can't have you. Irwin, Sperg, Pif, nor me," Billy pulled her to her to his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster,"Mandy if anything happen to you I'll hate myself and the person who did it to you." Mandy sighed,"Then why does your mom want us separated?" Becoming comfortable."She hates you thats the real reason."

At Arrackaz the leader wolf was talking the mysterious spy that know Billy and Mandy."Well well, Billy's mom is separating them. This makes my job a whole lot easier." he laughed. The figure responded,"Okay Okay now whats else do you need to know!" he leader wolf bit the head off of a human body that was dead."What else... I need you to take some of the wolves to feed in Endsville got it." He went wolf and left."Com' on to Endsville." the figure took 10 wolves to Endsville.

Billy was watching the news:

_News reporter guy- A young boy eaten up by what some are saying to be wolves._

_News reporter woman- The police Chief is putting a award for 10,000 dollars for the capture for the wolf._

_News reporter guy- Now with the weather._

Billy paused,'That ass hole. Hes actually trying to get me captured by the police!'

Billy heard giggling coming from the kitchen,"Wait mine mom can't have sexually connections without my dad being here."

Billy peeked in the kitchen shocked and oozy to see Grim kissing his mother. He ran to his room and the bathroom to throw up,"Dear god that was DIRTY!" He hung his head over the toilet,"Grim and and my mom groping... roaming... each-" He threw up again."I HATE MY LIFE!"

Mandy in her room, was feeling it was time to ask her mom about certain things of her life."No that would be to stupid. I can look it up on my own."

Later that night a chilled wind blew around her,"Damn why is so cold..." She remembered the first encounter with the messenger wolf of Arrackaz."Come out." She got of bed finding a note for her and Billy:

_Well Mandy Billy I see your mothers agreed to separating you two. I'm sorry young love can be so confusing so hard to grasp. Especially you Mandy the one who is emotionless, the one with no feelings. Funny I thought you can't feel pain, love, I do know you can feel hatred and suffering of others. I thought you were suppose to be the strongest of your friends. _

_Now dear sweet Mandy who can trust now. I know you can still trust Billy, what about your mom, dad, The Grim Reaper. Secrets, bonds, lives are going to be on the line. You choose on the day I come to take you and Billy away. For he did not mate with you but bit you. Oh I hope you can give it to Billy if you can you know with your parents keeping you away from him. See you on the day I come._

_Enjoyable pain from others,_

_Arrackaz Wolf_

Mandy opened her desk and threw the letter in there.'That bastard he knew that this happen.' She ponder on how he mention trust, secrets, and bonds.' She figured to look up any wolf sightings or reports."Damn... a 10,000 dollar award for a captured wolf. Dead not alive. He's smarter than I thought." She turned off the computer and go back to bed.

_13 for you! =3_

_If you didn't like I'm fine with it! XD_

_Hey Grim! How are you!_

_*mumbles*_

_What! I didn't hear you! Or do you want Rico back kicking you ass! XD_

_Fine Lolo!_

_Well keep reading Grim is fine a few broken bones. Nothing that big!_

_Thanks for being on track and keeping up! XD_


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 is here now!_

_4 more chaps to the ending of the story!_

_Oh and 3 more chap to choosing the fate of the ending for this story._

_A short chapter._

One Death at a Time

Mandy was watching people locking doors, getting traps nets for the wolf.'Idiots you can't kill a werewolf with those, but then again they don't know its a werewolf.' She told herself.

Grim came into the living room to see Billy flipping through channels."Uh... hey Billy how are you?" Billy snorted,"Hey at least my dad wasn't in the kitchen last night, when my mom was giggling like a horny school girl." Grim stopped cold."Well Billy she was giggling at a joke I showed her." Billy laughed,"Was it in pants?" Billy questioned, cocking his eyebrow. Grim left in hurry not realizing he dropped a note. Billy picked it up.

_I'll like to thank you Grim for information gave to us. Though flirting Billy's mom was highly unacceptable to say the least..._

Billy crumpled the paper,"So if I'm correct Grim might be working for the enemy." Billy sighed heading out.

In the forest some men was talking about how they were how they were going to spend the money."Hey Tim are you sure your not afraid of the big bad wolf." Tim responded,"Well Sal if you die we'll split 50 50!" He boast. Tim socked him in the arm. Scot was a bit on edge. Night was falling and howling began.

Billy in his current wolf state felt very fidgeted.'Damn what is that noise.' He started to cover his ears with his paws.'I still hear it.' He remember when he heard the same noise.

Flashback:

_Leader wolf- Hello Billy you are in training center right now._

_Billy- Wait? Why did you bring me back! _

_Leader wolf- Well you passed all the other things. When you first came._

_Billy- Aaa! What the hell is that... Aaa * covering ears *_

_Leader wolf- Do you know about a dog whistle * chuckling * Well before you ask I'm immune to it. Its a wolf whistle, works on werewolf and wolf to be exact._

_Billy- STOPPED IT!_

_Leader wolf- Then are you going to obey for this moment of time._

_Billy- FINE... JUST STOP IT PLEASE!_

_Flashback over_

The leader wolf appeared in wolf form. The noise stopped. Billy was now in horrible pain. The Leader wolf changed back,"Sorry Billy but I need you to flip out on couple of hunters." Billy was part wolf and human state,"You bastard." He growled baring his teeth,"You did this... all of it on purpose!" Billy changed back into the wolf part."Oh Billy hunters are coming and guess what the noise is back this time you'll snap. The point of killing the hunters." he laughed disappearing the noise increasing.'Its more louder... Shut up!'

The hunters were where Billy was."Ssh I hear something." Scot announced. The other 2 laughed. Sal replied,"Just the wind!" Tim rather laughed in a nervous way. Scot breath caught short in his throat. The other two stopped."Hey Scot com'on we have a wolf to catch." they both said. Scot started to run away screaming.

Billy heard them coming when the noise died. He lost everything except one thing his carnal senses to kill. Tim shouted,"Thats no wolf! Its a beast!" Sal left Tim to screaming for his life. Tim was cornered by Billy."Get back you hell demon. Billy lunged at his neck and bit the windpipe till it broke in half.

The next day Billy woke up with searing head ache and a horrible taste in his mouth."Ow... my head." He seen that he was back at home. He remembered last night."No I killed Tim." He felt guilt building up."Wait this isn't my fault its his fault that damn whistle.

Billy saw Gladys and Harold snuggling.'She calls Mandy a whore.' He went into the kitchen to eat.

Mandy heard that Tim died last night on her computer.'Billy wouldn't he couldn't kill him. There has to be a logical reason for this.' She snapped back by Grim who was about to snooped through her things."GRIM!" She called to him in a stern voice."Yes child." She got up,"Go back to Billy's house. I'm not in the mood for you." She told taking his scythe and creating a vortex for him. Grim left and taking his scythe.

'I can't trust Grim anymore.' She told herself closing the half open door.'And the day is almost here. I need to go find Billy next time hes in wolf form.'

_14 =\_

_I don't like this one all that much! _

_Grim bones are healed! _

_Keep reading!_

_Chapter 15 should be more better than this._

_Okay heres a game who can guess the spy first would get the 2 options first! _

_At the end of the story! =D_

_Keep reading!_


	15. Chapter 15

_15 here and well 3 more chaps to the finally_

_2 chaps to choosing how it ends! XD_

_This is all who love this couple and well who likes wolves!_

_Not boasting but I think this was my best stories!_

_PLEASE DON'T READ MY STORY A VAMPIRE A BIRTHDAY! =\_

_Unless you like long paragraphs and a lot of grammar errors!_

**_NOTE: This also a short chapter to be aware! I lied its pretty long now!_**

Police Reward

Billy was standing in the forest realizing that his best friend forever is working the Arrackaz Wolf -the leader- Grim was the spy the one who brought over the hungered wolves! Billy sat down looking at the sunset,"This reminds me when I was Mandy's house. She asked me if I heard howling. She was beautiful." He got up and went to the cave in wolf form.

Mandy was looking at the cave roof.'I never realized that my life was dull without Billy around.' She let out a sigh in a sudden sadness.'Billy becomes in pain trying to protect me.' She felt a sudden wave of guilt go over her. She excepted her new feelings. She found it that it was her time to change her personality a little. She let all kinds of emotions come but not show. She hid them in her voice.'I can't hide my sadness though its to hard.'

Billy saw Mandy and got a good look at he lacy pink panties. He become aroused.'Damn here now!' He walked but making a twig break. Mandy sat propped herself up realizing her leggings were still off,"Billy change back." She put her leggings back on. Billy winced, realizing she knew he seen her panties.

Mandy walked to Billy who was in the middle of human and wolf. Mandy noticed he had human ears, but his teeth, nails, and eyes were different. More of wolf,"Billy you know the police are giving out a reward for you dead." Mandy hugged him giving a light feather kisses along his cheeks to his neck. Billy made her look at him. The cave somehow glowed in a pink purple glow. Like responding to the two emotions."Mandy if theres anything I can do for you tell me." He kissed her passionately. Mandy just wanted to feel him for a moment. Billy's hands moved down to her ass. She moaned wrapping her arms around him.

Billy picked her up the ass and her propped against the cave wall kissing her. They took a short breath."Billy why is everything exciting when your around me." She pulled his cap off throwing it somewhere."I love you better without your cap on." Billy was bit shock to hear Mandy saying "love". They French kissed deeper than the first time.

Mandy was in cloud 9. Her head filled with lust for her friend.'Me and Billy now this point of time. Roaming each other lovingly.

Billy had no time to tell how Mandy how he feels about her. Years of hiding his feelings. The years he been a wolf. Hiding two secrets, trying to hide the second life of being a monster. He knew in her eyes he was her friend. Maybe even more.

Mandy stopped Billy from going for her dress,"Mandy I understand." He stroked her cheek letting her go to her feet."Billy I stopped because we're still suppose to be away from each other." Billy grin."Tell that to my mom who was sucking face with Grim." Mandy kissed him,"Billy promise me you won't do anything that get yourself hurt okay." Billy nodded.

Mandy got it around 9: 35. She changed in a light blue silk night gown. She laid down enjoying that time with Billy.'Hes sexy when hes part wolf and human.' She felt a little horny but ignored it.

Billy on the other hand was lectured for coming at 9: 59."Mom look it was just a walk in the woods no big deal." Billy got up about leave until he seen Grim going upstairs,"But you know how you act like you Grim." Gladys was a bit confused,"I saw you and Grim." Gladys heart stopped. Billy smiled,"So tell me this what put you in the right Mandy a slut, whore, ect. but your cheating on my father. I know hes a bit stupid but really theres no need to cheat on him." Gladys slapped Billy,"You have no right to accuse me of cheating on your father. You have no say in this matter."

Billy snapped he lunged for her neck with fangs bearing."You slapped me! Its my turn!" He started laughing."Guess what you never ever even noticed my cat is gone! THANKS TO SPERG!" Gladys was losing breath quickly,"You blame all my actions on Mandy! What did she ever do to you! Nothing! Shes Mandy, the Mandy care about than my own life!"

Harold come home to see his son choking his wife."BILLY OFF!" Billy glanced once and listened. Gladys was coughing roughly."Billy whats with you!" Harold shouted helping his wife up. Billy walked away scoffing.

* * *

Gladys stayed away from Billy for awhile.

Arrackaz wolf leader was ready for the grand finally when the day come tomorrow."Oh this going to be fun. Go get the top 4 best. Since Billy isn't here right now. His top best wolf I have that can kill an thousand humans."

Mandy felt that something bad was going to happen tomorrow like catastrophic destruction.

People in Endsville was listening to sirens and howling.

The police chief went to the last two houses in the town.

Mandy woke up by pounding on the door. Her mother called for her.

The police chief was informed that Billy and Mandy are usually the ones that are in the forest alone, and come out unscratched. He needed to chat with her before the Billy. He figured that she would be easier to reason with. But his very wrong.

"Hello Mandy." Mandy sat down at the dining table realizing that he means business. She answered each question with unchanging facial expression. Making the Chief nervous as hell."Mandy whats your relations Billy and his family." Mandy sighed at he dumb question."Me and Billy are friends simple. His mom hates me. Harold the so called man of the household is afraid of me." Chief was rubbing his chin. His white hair and gruff voice was dealing with issues 24 seven."Any encounters with wolves around here." Mandy got up from the table."Nope." She walked off.

The chief went to the Billy's house. Gladys let him in only telling him that Billy's out in he forest."Gladys tell me, does Billy have anger issues. His friend Irwin told me he broke Sperg arm on the command of Mandy." Gladys remembered yesterday." Hes prone to have short burst of anger at a time when... I guess when Mandy is threaten." Chief nodded,"Well call us if you see the wolf or your son." She nodded. She knew she caused anger for son.

A alarm system was installed in the house to be trigger by a intruder. Billy unknowing walked in wolf form and trigged it. The siren was high pitched i made him snapped. Gladys ran downstairs to see a wolf raged wolf. Teeth baring, claws ready for killing eyes staring at her with death written inside. The siren alerted the cops and animal control. It woke up half of the town bring a crowd to Billy's house. Mandy knew this wasn't good.

Gladys screamed running out the house. It started to sprinkle. The wolf was out in the open with brown and red fur shining in the light.

The leader wolf was watching from a distance waiting for the right moment. The chief barracked the scene. People was shocked to see he wolf. It was the size as a human teenager. Mandy ran out the house her parents following her.'Billy damn!' She shoved out of the way with her parents blocked off. She was held back from coming near the wolf.

Billy remembered the slap and was going to kill his mom then Grim. Gladys toward Harold. The police was still holding back Mandy from getting near. Rain fell harder.

Mandy seen Billy hoping just to get the head of his mother. She knew it wouldn't matter anymore the leader wolf was watching the chaos."BILLY!" Claire was puzzled by the fact her daughter said her friends name.

Billy only wanted blood shed upon people who pissed him off for so many years. The police was holding her back to the point one of them shoved her to the ground. Billy turned his direction to the cop that shoved her. He ran to biting the neck till it drawn blood. Mandy stared at her friend that protected her. Even if shes not hurt. People screamed at the horror.

"Its time to get it started go!" commanded the leader wolf.

Billy responded quickly and tackle the wolf that was going to attack Mandy.

"Billy change into you half and half form. For the crowd. Or I'll just have kill everyone here." the leader came out with the other 4 in there human form."Hello Mandy nice to me you in person. I see why-" He was cut off by the chief."Stay aw-" the chief was punctured in the heart by the leader.

Billy was in half and half. Everyone was terrified and shock to see Billy was the wolf."Leave now!" The leader laughed at Billy."You knew I was coming for and Mandy. I gave you enough time claim and mate with Mandy." Billy felt raged filling, "Shut up I don't follow your principles!" Mandy stood up realizing Billy chose not to have sex for strange reason."Maybe it was your feelings for her, or you can't bear to lose another precious thing in your life. Milkshakes I recall it." Billy was back at wolf really pissed. He stopped when he heard Mandy yelp."Tsk Tsk, Billy you know the 2 choices you have is, have Mandy lose her flower to me, or come quietly and do everything I say. What your choice."

_Oh my gosh! This was way better than chap 14!_

_16 will be up soon!_

_Grim is in a date with a hooker._

_Yup I was going to be finish around late January or February!_

_KEEP READING! Oh when this story is finish... IDK!_

_So that means I'll except request around this time!_

_If not thanks for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Lets think 15 has a part 2_

_So 16 is not as exciting I think but yeah._

_Is Billy going to cave over or is Mandy going to give in!_

_Read and find out!_

Going Over

"So what you choice Billy." Arrackaz leader wolf said. The rain poured down harder. Drenching everyone there. Mandy reacted by stepping on the of the wolf that had her his clutches. She made Billy look at her."Listen to me clearly if anything I would hate that your choice would be to go with him. But it-" The leader laughed,"Really sweet but you would really like to thank Grim for everything that happen." Everyone turned their attention to Grim. Grim was given a death stare from Mandy."Look he said he was going hurt certainer people I know."

Billy knew his choice,"I'll go. Only if you don't touch Mandy." The leader wolf had the whistle Billy glared at it."Okay... but you disobey orders then I'll have to blow it."

The wolves took hold Billy. He saw that they didn't touch Mandy."Oh Grim... If I manage to live through this. I'll come and kill you for selling me and Mandy out and Gladys I'll kill you for cheating on Harold. So see you soon." The leader wolf open the gate way to the Arrackaz Castle.

Both Grim and Gladys gulp. Looking at each other.

Mandy didn't feel comfortable being near the 10,000 year old wolf. She could tell he was really old, and his clothing."What do want from me?" She asked walking through the purple green vortex. The leader wolf only kept walking, lifeless. Billy on the other hand was to fidgeted to look ahead. All his time avoiding the castle, avoiding the leader wolf, avoiding everything dealing with the werewolves of Arrackaz. His past come back to haunt him.'Why? Why now?' He thought looking at Mandy who he felt that he dragged in with his problems.

Mandy was put to a plush room. Billy back in the area he was in. The place where it all started.

Mandy sat on the bed, looking outside the window,"Everything is so dead, so dull. Even in this room." The door knocked and opened. A servant wolf came through."Hello mistress my master wants you to get ready for dinner. So choose a dress." Mandy stood up,"What about Billy?" The servant only left without answering her. Mandy looked at all the dress choices."Theirall short." Then realizing Grim must had told him that she wears short dresses. She chose the black lacy dress with pink trims."Lets get this over with."

Billy in a tiny gray room,"Wonder how Mandy is doing?" He closed his eyes leaning against the tiny gray wall.

A voice Billy remembered very well"Hey Regal" He said calm and collective. Regal chuckled,"Hey the leader want me to get you ready for dinner puppy." Billy snapped,"Don't you dear call me that damn it!" Regal laughed,"Well he needs in your half wolf and human form Billy or would like the whistle." Billy took one look and did what said."Good come on dear friend. You know I missed you when you were gone." Billy knew Regal wasn't not all _**ST**_**____****R**AIGHT in his body and mind."Just take me the damn dining room."

Mandy sat down right next to the leader."Where's Billy damn it!" The leader wolf pointed over there."He's behind that door. Come in." Mandy looked at Billy who shoved to the floor."Get the hell off of me!" he shouted only to turn his gaze at Mandy."M- Mandy you... OUCH! Get the hell of me!" The leader called Regal over to get his whistle and make Billy be seated on the floor next to him. Mandy was speechless,'This is crazy no wonder Billy didn't want talk about it when he was gone almost for the whole summer vacation.' She snapped back not realizing that she was seated and dinner started.

Billy was watching carefully for any funny business the leader would try to do."Mandy dear you to rest up and eat because you have a long night tomorrow." He chuckled a Billy. Billy tried to get up and leave except the noise came back. He changed into a wolf, and his fur puffed up baring teeth at the whistle in the leader hand. He stopped and took Mandy's hand and kissed it. She snatched from him."Don't touch me you ass- hole."The leader called for the guards,"Guards take both of them to there separate rooms." Billy only kept his eyes on Mandy who was unchained.

Later that night Billy found a secret tunnel in his room,"I knew it." He changed into the wolf and went through it to find Mandy.

Mandy wasn't in her room when he got there."Damn... that son of a bitch! He knew I would be coming."

Regal was at the hallway outside the room Billy was just in."Get out of my way Regal before I kill you." Billy said baring fangs. Regal was ready for anything Billy got. But Billy was was faster and stronger than Regal. Billy grabbed a spear that was on the wall. Regal laughed"What are you going to do poke me to death. Billy I really really like you." Billy threw the spear purposely throwing it over his head."Mi-" he fell dead from the spear implying him in his head. Billy took the spear now all bloody at the pointed end.

He was in the big training ground with Mandy who was with the leader struggling."Get your hands off of her!" Billy shouted. The leader wolf pushed her off the balcony. Billy reacted fast enough to catch her."You ass!" He chuckled,"Lets play survival. And see if you can survive while protecting Mandy.

_Hey guess what CHAPTER 17 is next!_

_Woo!_

_Sorry if this chap wasn't as long as 15 but oh well XD_

_KEEP READING_

_Oh if find the joke I put in the chap you can get one request cause I don't feel like doing another story!_

_=D_


	17. Chapter 17

_17 17 17 is here! _

_XD woo!_

_Well read damn it!_

Down and Out

About 25 wolves though Billy knew there were more than this."GO!" shouted the leader wolf. Billy carnal senses kick in just in time. Mandy just stunned from her free fall and seeing Billy wolf side so angered, so in rage.

Blood shed. Yells came around the room. Mandy stood there looking a entertained wolf on the balcony. Her voice was stuck she felt as though she was drowning in water. She needed to scream his name to stopped. But she grabbed a sword that was on the wall. She grabbed tight with pale knuckles ready for one of the bastards to come near her. One of them leading to a be headed wolf.

Billy wasn't tried, being the number one top wolf out of the ones who trained for all their lives. He was now in his half form again."You piece of shit." He grabbed the wolf that tried to bite in the face then grabbing him in the face and digging his claws into the wolf face. Blood going over his hand throwing the wolf down. Screams were spreading quickly then dying as fast as they came.

Mandy was around dead wolves and a bloody Billy. The leader wolf smelled fear from Mandy.

Billy walked over to her slowly trying not startled her. Everything to this point practically broke her down to emotions she never knew she had, sadness, love, frighten, lust. The leader wolf and everything was taking a toll on her. She stared with fear and tears washing over her. She got her voice back."Stay away from me Billy if you are him." Billy felt hurt by her words but he still came closer,"I said get away!" She was against the wall accidentally dropping the sword. Billy took her in for a hug. She returned it. Crying out loud holding her friend close."Mandy we need to get out of here right now." The leader wolf hopped down smiling."I can't let you do that." He went in wolf from. Fur blending in with the shadows. Billy grabbed Mandy by the hand and taking her the room where he found he way back to Endsville.

Grim told everyone the deal with Cochabamba Arrackaz or the leader wolf of Arrackaz. And that he would go and get Billy and Mandy back.

Billy and Mandy was at the door but it was lock."Damn it." Billy looked at Mandy,"Mandy you have to go and find a way out now." Mandy personality returned a little,"No I will not leave you behind! Were friends damn it!" Billy grabbed on her shoulders,"Please Mandy... I can't afford to lose you. I lost Milkshakes. I'm not losing you." He shoved her through a tunnel blocking the way to the hall."BILLY!" She pounded. She knew she wouldn't be able to go through again. She crawled through the tunnel of over ever ending darkness.

Billy was in wolf form. He learned how to talk to other wolves in his mind."Hey Cochabamba, Mandy is long gone." Cochabamba snickered."Well Well Billy you learn well here, to bad you'll have to die!" He lunged at Billy jumped over him and ran down the hall. Cochabamba followed tempted by a chase.

Grim was inside the castle only to see a block move from the wall. He went closer only to be punched by Mandy."ASS- HOLE you sold me and Billy out. And if Billy dies I'll finished what he planned to do to you and his mother!" She sighed. Grim seen tears welling in her eyes."Mandy where's Billy?" Grim asked opening a vortex."His trying to lead the leader wolf to his death." She said going through the portal. Grim followed her closing it behind him.

Billy was squared off in a secret room. He couldn't where he was going but just needed him to stay focus on him while Mandy escaped."Whats the point of killing me now. Mandy is gone. And well 2 more weeks of mating season with no mate." The leader wolf hardly got mad but this was a exception,"I'll kill you HERE AND NOW!" he lunged at Billy who stepped aside and let him hit the wall hard.

A vortex open. Billy saw Mandy and Grim staring at him like waiting for him on the other side. He ran through it.

He sat down breathless on his hands and knees. Mandy was drained felt rain drops on her face.

A red vortex open to have a raged wolf, who was behind tried to warn him but it was to late. Cochabamba stabbed him in the back . Billy fell to the ground lifeless...

_HAHAHA! I left hangin' did I! O and 8- 14 was the Middle! You the rest! Tee Hee ^-^_

_Well I won't continue this until you tell me how the story should with these to options with options of their own._

_So here the options:_

_1# Billy dies (sad face: =( ) - Mandy killing the leader or leader taking over- boring! =\_

_2# Billy kills the leader- Billy healed with magic- boring D= or in the hospital! Trust way better than first option of #2! XD You choose!_

_I write. So give comments and well choose DAMN IT I say **CHOOSE!**_

_Grim says choose also! _

_Yes I did mon' * shivering from Rico touting from earlier * _

_Thanks for reading my story. I'll do a request thats comes to me first!_

_LAST CHAP SOON AS YOU SAY WHICH OPTION! May I suggest #2 just saying!_


	18. Chapter 18

_18 final chap!_

_Around of applause!_

_This story is done, won't be anymore chaps no epilogue!_

_Oh and if you want you can ask for a request but..._

_I'll do the one that ask for one first! So think of a story from my profile!_

_I'll do my BEST!_

Are you Happy

Mandy just looked at a unconscious Billy, and a pissed leader. She lost her voice, she wanted to scream. Grim was in a stunned. He barley understood why his death alarm wasn't going off for him to reap. Also Mandy was staring with fear spreading over her. Grim about move,"Stay there Grim... I'll deal with you after I deal with Mandy. Mandy reacted slowly, her throat hurts from it being dry.

Billy felt fear anger all kinds of emotions around him. But Mandy emotions stood out more... fear, love, anger. He unconsciously got up grabbing Cochabamba wrist. The leader wolf swung. Billy still unconscious dodge. Blood spilled down his stomach, making his pants darker blue. The leader wolf again tried to hit Billy. Yet again he dodge. A low whispered appeared,"Don't touch her." Cochabamba laughed,"Who Mandy?" Billy tighten his grip then gazing at Mandy, eyes lifeless."Yes her. I love her it doesn't matter if she doesn't feel the same about me. I don't give a damn."

Mandy was at high blush she... never knew Billy felt the same how she felt about him.'B- Billy don't die please don't die I need you.'

Cochabamba was now appalled by this mush."I should kill you both. Starting with you Billy!" he was stopped by Billy free hand,"I have a feeling one of us will die." He took the free hand that grabbed him and broke the leader's arm by bending it back. Cochabamba winced. Billy hand on his wrist pulled him close with the free hand through his stomach. Billy pulled out and realizing that he implied near his heart.

Billy toppled over with a thud. His hair darken in the rain same with Mandy that ran to his side."Billy... Please don't go," Billy opened his eyes,"M- Mandy your okay... thats good to see." Mandy ripped the dress and placed on his wound."Ssh its okay your going to be fine." Grim came over with three hour glasses, Mandy, Billy, and Cochabamba."Well Mandy, you and Billy have immortal life... great. The leader dead. But Mandy... Billy will die if you don't get him to a hospital quick." she glared at him with rage,"Then go get help now!" Grim went as fast as he could.

Billy struggled to lift a hand up to stroke her cheek."Mandy I'm sorry for this." Mandy shook her head."No your going to be fine. You'll make it! You survived a fucking kraken! You beat vikings! You will survive this!" She cried. Wiping the blood from his forehead."Mandy if I don't make it I want you... to... know that... I love you. I always has." He chuckled,"Its fine if don't love me back... I needed you to know that if I do die here now." She had tears falling her eyes turned red, and everything was blurry except his face."No No... Please Billy stay with me!" Billy smiled,"The ambulance is here."

She turned her direction to 2 men in white uniforms. They put him in a emergency bed. Gladys was crying staring dead on at Mandy still blaming her for the mess. The 1 guy in white asked who was going with Billy. Mandy hopped in,"Lets go." He nodded.

Claire seen Mandy in the waiting room."Hello dear." Mandy got up walked to her. Claire was afraid what her daughter would do to her. Mandy hugged her mother crying."Mom I feel love right now. And sadden by the thought Billy..." She stopped and tighten her hug from her mom."Ssh its okay. Please can I stay with you until you can see Billy." Mandy sniffle,"T- thank you... mother."

Billy's operation took 6 animal doctors, and 8 normal doctors. Because of Billy change through sleep.

* * *

2 days was how long Mandy was at the waiting room.

The doc came out with a glad facial expression. Everyone was in anticipation."The operation was a complete success. But he wants to see Mandy first. before any one else." They all were still happy. Mandy was happy as well.

She entered the room,"Billy," He popped up looking at her with lustful look in his eyes,"Hey sexy." Mandy walked ignoring Billy's horniness. She looked down at him. He just showed a smooth smile again."Billy I'm glad your alive." She gave him a kiss. Which he clearly wanted. He moved his hands through her hair. Her hair shined in th sun like gold. To him she glowed."Mandy do you love me." Mandy gave a smirked,"Well you claimed me and I'm yours. Let you put me through hell. So Love you too. I have for a very very very long time.

The opened with Grim and others with a cage covered by blanket."Uh-" he was stopped by Mandy who hushed him,"Your surprise." She took the blanket off and open the cage. Billy's eyes widen in joyous shock,"M- Milkshakes... but how!" he questioned having Milkshakes hop on the bed with Billy. He purred. Mandy sat beside Billy."Grim he was forced to bringing back Milkshakes since he did cause most of this."

~ At Billy's house ~

Billy almost forgot something,"Mandy," She turned her attention to him,"Mating season is going to last for 2 more weeks." She shrugged,"Okay so. I been wanting have sex." Billy blushed."Mandy one more question you wanna go out on a date maybe when everything cools down." She came close,"Sure." She kissed right when Irwin saw them on the couch.

_Well I'm done if this is to short well sorry won't correct it =D_

_So you can comment or ect. !_

_See ya Mon'. Hey lolo why did you made be a villian a little._

_Well YOU A MY DAMN CANDY!_

_Sorry!_

_Sorry! You better be you **** Be***! Rico sick him!_

_Remember I will accept the first request that gets to me!_

_But it has to be a requester with a profile! And from my profile also except Bleach, Inuyasha, Code Gessa, Naruto. So yeah!_


End file.
